Pokemon: Roses of the Garden
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: A mysterious, huge golden flower blooms in one of the rose gardens of the Hall of Origin. In it, a seemly, healthy baby human girl is born from it. Not knowing what do to, or what will she become, the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon decides to raise her themselves. Giving her the name Alma. What will the years hold for the girl and her adoptive family?
1. Mysterious Flower

**My first Pokemon fanfic. I don't own Pokemon or the characters. The ocs only belong to me.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Hall of Origin. Many Pokemon who there live there were enjoying their day. The younger Pokemon were playing hide and seek while the older Pokemon relaxing but were still watching the little ones. However, there were also Pokemon who guarded the Hall of Origin. For some, these Pokemon could be called Pokemon Knights. They protect the ancient but beautiful building that existed since the beginning of time and space. The building was also home of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon of the world. The Godlike Pokemon needed to rest, they come here to relax. The Hall of Origin is above the clouds where humans live. In fact, humanity are not even aware that there is a place only Pokemon could live in peace and harmony.

But one human had ever sat foot on the grounds of the building, and that was the Chosen One himself, Ash Ketchum. Although, that will be another time for that. As of now, the Pokemon were simply happy for since a wonderful day. Some of the guards who were on duty were getting to get bored of during nothing but standing all day while the other Pokemon were enjoying their day.

An Infernape, who was standing at the entrance of one the many gardens of the Hall of Origin, was beginning to yawn, "Man! I'm tried. Wish that I could take the day off. Nothing excite every happens here," He said as he began to stretch his arms. Infernape soon felt a kick on his left knee. He yelp as he held his knee. Infernape turned to his left to see his duty panther Mienshao, who did not look happy what he said, "What? What did I say?" Infernape said, not realizing that his earlier words were the cause of the kicking.

"If you do not enjoy the duty that you were trained for? Then I suggest that you quit now and become a servant," Mienshao said firmly. The pure fighting type Pokemon didn't like any foolishness on guard duty. Especially, coming from Infernape who he had know since they were young and in training to become guards of the Hall of Origin.

"Ok, ok. Come on, Mienshao. You know that I was just kidding, right?" Infernape said as he held his arms up in defense.

Just as Mienshao was about to say something, both Pokemon quickly notice that three Legendary Pokemon were coming their way. Both Mienshao and Infernape soon straighten their postures as they bowed to three Legendaries. Virizion, Diancie, and Shaymin (who was in her land form) come to them with smiles on their faces.

"Lady Virizion, Lady Shaymin, Princess Diancie, good day," Mienshao said respectfully.

"Good day to you as well, Mienshao," Diancie said with a giggle as she twirled.

"Visiting this garden today, are we?" Infernape ask politely as he still was very respectful to the Legendaries.

"Of course, we are. This one was the lucky one that we pick today to enjoy our day," Shaymin said as she was in Diancie's arms before she jump to ground.

"Thank you for guarding this garden. It's actually my most favorite one in the Hall of Origin," Virizion said with a happy smile on her face.

Soon the tree Legendary Pokemon went into the entrance of the garden with both Infernape and Mienshao being happy that they got to see three Legendaries today.

"Ok. I admit, this job is awesome!" Infernape said happily with Mienshao looking at his friend with a smile, happy to see that Infernape had gladly be grateful of his job. As the fire type Pokemon went on to say how cool it is to talk to Legendary Pokemon all the time. Infernape also admitted that he kind of forgotten about this part of being a guard. However, what the two of them didn't know, was that something was about to come to the Hall of Origin soon. And it will change the lives of everyone who lived there.

* * *

_In the Rose Garden _

Virizion, Diancie, and Shaymin enjoyed their time in the garden that they in. The Hall of Origins had many gardens with many different flowers in them. This one that they were in had all roses. Although, there many rose gardens, this one was said to be the most beautiful garden in the ancient building. Despite what Shaymin said earlier, even she thought it the most beautiful garden that she had ever been to.

Diancie look at the pink rose bush that was growing recently near the water fountain that she enjoys looking at despite being part rock type, "Oh, my. The bush absolutely goes well with the fountain! Would you agree, Virizion?" She ask her friends with a smile.

Virizion nodded her head, "Yes. It makes the fountain look more beautiful, Diancie," Virizion said with a kind smile.

Shaymin was far from them as she was heading for a rose bush that she personally planted herself. Since almost everyone was fused over this garden, Shaymin didn't want to look like she adored it as well. That why she pretends like she doesn't like a fan of this garden. As Shaymin managed to get her bush, she noticed something at the corner of her left eye.

She turned and saw a huge flower that look like it was made out of gold. Shaymin was extremely confused as the flower wasn't a rose the others.

"Huh? This isn't a rose. What's doing here? It's so big," Shaymin said as circle around the flower.

Soon enough, Shaymin quickly went back to Diancie and Virizion, "Guys, you need to come and see this!" Shaymin said as run back to the flower with both Virizion and Diancie went with her.

The flower was still there where Shaymin left it.

"Well kind of... What kind of flower it is, anyway. Is it even bloom?" Shaymin ask.

Virizion look at the flower for a second before saying, "I will talk to Arceus about this flower when he comes back. Until then, we will have take care of this flower," She said.

Little did they know, the soon to be bloom flower give them something more precious than a garden or a rose.

* * *

**More will be on the way soon. **


	2. Nine Months

**Here is the second chapter. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

When Arceus received the news of the mysterious flower in one of the gardens, he was very curious about it. At first, he believed that of one the grass type Pokémon accidentally left a different flower seed in the garden. However, the Pokémon who tended the garden said that they always make sure that the seeds are all rose seeds. This caused Arceus to wondered who planted the flower. When he went the garden to see the flower himself, he was very surprised to see it was a big flower.

Although, the flower itself wasn't that big. It was almost the same size of Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy, and etc. In fact, the flower didn't look like it bloomed, it look like it was still bud. But its' petals look like they were made out of gold, and the stem (that wasn't that tall but seem to be strong enough to hold such a big thing) had a lovely shade of green that he ever seen.

Diancie, Virizion, and Shaymin had told him about this flower when he just got back from his home dimension. He told that them he'll observed it. Arceus admit that the golden flower didn't look that special from the other flowers.

But he did felt something about it about that outstand the other flowers. So, he decided that this mysterious flower will continued to grow in this rose garden until it will bloom.

Little did he know, that in nine months from now, everything will change.

* * *

_First week_

Some of the other Legendary Pokémon were a bit wary of this mysterious flower. They knew that sometimes that the most harmless things are the most dangerous. Some suggest that the flower should be moved to one of the other garden since it is in a rose one. Although, others were against because it wasn't like any other flower that they seen before. So replanted it would be a bad idea as it could die since they didn't know what kind of flower it was. At the end, the flower still continued to grow its' sport where it was found.

* * *

_Fifth weeks _

Meloetta sang a beautiful lullaby to the flower as if she was singing it to sleep. Meloetta had developed a fondness for the flower since it showed up out nowhere out of sudden. She ask the Pokémon if they had seen any signs of this plant growing, but to her surprise, none of them had seen any strange signs of this flower growing from the ground. In fact, the tended grass types were in the garden the day before Virizion and the others in it.

This actually shocked her. How can a flower this big could grow overnight?

* * *

_Nine weeks _

Volcanion watch as Mageana watered the flower that strangely showed up. Mageana used water flowers with the Princess of Azoth Kingdom before she was send to live at Nebel Plateau. So to her, this wasn't new.

However, Volcanion could less about this dumb plant that's causing the fuss. But since Mageana volunteered to take of this flower today, he went with her because she wanted to him see it with her.

Mageana wondered when will bloom. She wanted to see the center of it. Although, she knows that Volcanion would no doubt sneered from its' pollen.

**"Oh, Volcanion. I hope it will bloom soon! I really want to see what kind of flower it is," **Mageana said. Nine weeks had already passed, and the bud hasn't bloom yet.

This caused almost everyone to wondered if it's already a bloomed flower. Volcanion look at his robotic friend, and then at the flower. This thing was surely taking its' sweet time coming out.

"Be patient, Mageana. It'll bloom before you know it. Although, I would appreciate it if it could bloom faster so everyone could stop making a big deal out of this," He said. Despite not wanting to do with the flower, Volcanion wanted Mageana to be happy.

* * *

_Thirteen weeks _

Darkrai and Cresselia both hovered over the golden flower as it surprising shined in the moonlight. It was a very gorgeous sight to see.

When the duo heard about this flower, they just thought that someone put it there as a prank. But they did admit that it was a pretty thing. They were even surprise to see it was very big. In fact, it seemed to had gotten bigger over the months.

Flowers were supposed to bloom in days or weeks. But this one seems to taking time to bloom. This was very strange to both Darkrai and Cresselia, since they had never seen a flower not blooming this long before.

* * *

_Twenty weeks _

The Swords of Justice were in the Rose Garden to take care of the golden flower. Since Virizion had told them about the flower and how did she, Diancie, and Shaymin found it.

"This flower sure had gotten a lot bigger lately. Man, Darkrai wasn't kidding," Keldeo said. He and his mentors has been coming to the garden a lot to see how it was doing.

"It looks like it's doing great, Virizion. You shouldn't worry about it too much," Terrakion said to his friend.

"Yes, I know. But I just can't help it. This flower is a new found plant. I found it to be very exciting," Virizion said with a happy smile on her face. The mysterious flower had gotten her very excited to see what kind of flower it is.

Cobalion looked at her. He never saw her this happy before. The only time that the steel type Pokémon saw her like this, was when they took in Keldeo when he was a baby.

"You seemed to have gotten attached to this flower, Virizion. Is it because you're a grass type?" He asked her. Cobalion himself had gotten curious about this mysterious flower as well. The long time of not bloom, caused Cobalion to had wondered if it was that way.

Virizion looked at her leader. "Of course not. I'm just wondering what kind of flower it is," She said.

The Swords of Justice wondered how long until the flower was ready to bloom.

* * *

_Twenty-seven weeks _

Mew and Mewtwo were watering the flower. Although, Mewtwo was the one doing it was he didn't trust Mew to do so. Mewtwo was using his psychic powers to lifted the water from the fountain to watered the flower. He had wondered why it was taking so long for it to bloom.

Mew curiously look at the stem that was holding the golden flower. She tried to touch, but was her paw was snatched from it. Mew look and saw that it was the female Mewtwo.

"You know that you're not supposed to touch it, Mew. We're still learning about it. So please, be careful with it whenever you're near it," Female Mewtwo said firmly but gently.

"Hmm. Mew being careful? That will be the day," Male Mewtwo said. At least, he was happy to the other Mewtwo had come. The two Mewtwos had gotten along since they first met. They had gotten teased by the others about being a couple, which they won't.

_"I can be careful whenever I want to. I just choice not to," _Mew said as she circled around them.

The two clones looked at each other and sighed deeply.

* * *

_Thirty- six weeks _

The two Deoxys were making their aurora in the Rose Garden since it was night time. It was true what Darkrai and Cresselia had told everyone. The golden flower was very beautiful in the light. The flower seemed to have been what everyone was talking now. How it get here and why? It's still a mystery.

When they were done and were already to go back into the building, the female Deoxys noticed a movement from the flower.

_"Did you see that?" _She asked her mate, pointing at the flower. The male Deoxys look at it and saw nothing.

_"No. What did you see, my love?" _He said concerned. He hated how his beloved mate was startled by something that he didn't see.

_"It was probably just my imagination. Let's go back in, dear," _She said.

The two Deoxys went back inside of the Hall of Origin. Not noticing that was more movement was being made by the flower. they were almost like something was kicking in the flower.

* * *

_Forty weeks _

It's been nine months, and the mysterious, golden flower become bigger than when it first showed up. But it still had not bloom yet. This caused many of the Legendary Pokémon to be concerned, even the ones that didn't care about it were wondering why it didn't want to bloom yet.

All the Legendary Pokémon were in the Rose Garden. It has been almost a year since the flower has been here, and yet hasn't bloom like the other flowers. Xerneas was front of the flower as she was asked to see if she could do anything for it. When Xerneas was told about this flower, she went to see it herself, she could sense something about it that made her curious about it. When the flower didn't bloomed, many Pokémon had asked her to make it bloom. But she was didn't do it, because she wanted to see how long will this flower take to bloom on its' own.

Celebi circled around the mysterious flower. She become more and more fond of it everyday. Seeing it bigger than it ever was, made her very happy as it means that it's healthy at least. Unlike most Pokémon, Celebi wasn't in a rush for it to bloom. After all, she had all the time.

When Xerneas looked the flower, she finally decided to use her powers to see what is wrong with it. Although, to be honest, she didn't believe that wasn't anything wrong with flower. It probably was the way it is.

After her using powers, Xerneas looked and said, "It's very healthy, and that's all it is," She announced to her fellow Legendaries. This gave relief to some of them, but the others will still not satisfied.

_"What do you mean "that's all it is", Xerneas!" _Groundon yelled. Despite not caring about the flower, he was still wondering why it wouldn't bloom.

It soon became chaotic. Everyone became hostile towards each other. An Azumaril who tended the garden was about to enter it, but when she heard the voices of the Legendary Pokémon, she quickly turned away, not wanting to get in the crossfire.

As the Legendaries continued to argue with each other, Mew went over to the flower and saw that no one was looking at her direction. Going to the top, where the petals together, she gently touch it. Giggly as she finally touch it. Mew continued to touch the flower since everyone was still fighting.

Just then, the flower began to glow, which caused Mew to stop and look at it with wide and shock eyes. The other Legendary Pokémon saw that the flower glowing as well.

"Mew, what did you do?!" Everyone said since she was near it.

_"I didn't do anything! And why are you guys blaming me?!" _Mew complain.

The glowing wasn't too bright as they could still see the flower. The golden petals soon began to unfold. The flower was finally blooming.

"It's blooming! It's finally blooming!" Diancie said excitedly.

The petals slowly unfolded themselves as the light became more brighter. For the Legendaries, this wasn't the strangest thing ever. But this will be the day where everything will change for them.

* * *

**Oops! I left you guys a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I 'll make to make the next chapter soon.**


	3. Alma

**The new chapter is finally! I hope that you all will enjoy it.**

**P.S. Image the music that when Manaphy hatched from his egg was playing here.**

* * *

The glow soon died down as it faded away. The Legendary Pokémon wondered what was happing to the flower. It soon been to crossed their minds was that the flower was more unique than they realized. Ever since it got here, the flower was so different from the other ones in any of the gardens. It was way bigger and it kept growing these past 9 months. However, it never truly bloom, it was still a bud. But now it was finally time for it unfold its' golden petals for them to see.

The glow finally stop, revealing a human baby sleeping peacefully in it, with the child on the center of the flower. The baby had beautiful golden hair like the petals. The little baby was very small despite the flower being quite big. The child was beautiful. The flower baby was wearing a little, white dress.

Mew was very curious about the infant that just appeared from the flower, wanting to get a closer look of the child. She hovered over the little one. Smiling gently towards the baby. Wanting to play with the baby, Mew tried to wake the child up with her tail but was pulled back by Mewtwo (the male one) with a disapproving look on his face that was telling clearly her "don't even think about".

The rest of the Legendary Pokémon were still trying to process what just happen right now. A human baby just came from the mysterious flower that appeared 9 months ago. How is that even possible?

Terrakion look at everyone and then at the baby, "Ok. Since no one is going to say this, maybe I will. How the heck did a human kid end up here? I don't know much about humans, but I do know that they don't come from flowers," He said confused to wonder why there was human baby in the Hall of Origin.

Tapu Fini look at Arceus with a worried on her face. She was very worried about the baby as it was without its' mother, _"Arceus?"_ She said, waiting for Alpha Pokémon to say something.

Arceus was very surprise this will happen. The things he saw and witness of the centuries that he was been alive, and yet a baby just came out of a flower. To say this actually caught him off guard was beyond anything that he knows. Not that Arceus was angry that he didn't know about this or anything. Life is after all mysterious, even to himself at times.

Mew went to Arceus with the most unbelievable thought that she had ever had before, _"Can we keep it?"_ She said with hopeful eyes. This cause the others to look at her like she was crazy. The very idea of the Legendaries keeping a human child in the Hall of Origin was something that no one had ever expected before, and never will.

"Mew, we can't keep a human child in the Hall of Origin," Cobalion said with a stern look on his face.

Mew didn't gave up and begging for her to have the baby, _"But I'll take good care of it. I'll feed it, bath it, and cloth it. I'll give it lots of love so it grow up big and strong someday. So, please, can it stay?" _Mew continued to begged to keep the little human. This drove almost everyone to tell her why the baby couldn't be kept in the Hall of Origin with them.

"The baby needs a mother to look after it, Mew," Lugia said gently, trying to reason with her.

"You barely responsible with anything that you have," Volcanion said. It wasn't because he didn't like the baby, it was because that it was too young to be without any human connect.

"Remember when you were in charge of a group of young Pokémon? You lost them when you took them out of the Hall of Origin, even though you knew that you were not supposed to allowed to go to the Human World. It took us two weeks to found them before they were caught by a Pokémon hunter," Yveltal said. Not wanting to have that kind off incident again. Especially, by Mew herself.

Mew was about to gave up but an new idea pop up in her head. It might help her.

_"Alright. You guys, win. But I wonder how will the other humans treat the baby?" You know that humans hate what they don't understand, especially, something that is different from them," _Mew said. Hoping that her words had won her caste. It seems as though it did. The other Legendaries that didn't ague with her had agree with her on her statement. Humans were not kind towards anything that was not of their norm. This baby was indeed not a normal human as it just came out of a flower. Which that was not normal to a human.

"She's right. Humans will not kind to this little one if they knew about it," Zekrom said. Usually he'll never agree with Mew but she was right.

"Although, some humans will be kind, just who is still the question," Xerneas said.

"And besides, this baby could still be our friend after we raised it," Keldeo said. He was curious about how humans grow up.

As the Legendaries continued to ague with each other, the flower baby had woke up by the voices around it. It open its' eyes for the first time, revealing them to be green as the stem that was holding the flower. Seeing the world for the first time was strange, but seeing that on one was with it, the baby began to cry, wanting for something to comfort it.

Hearing the cry of the human baby, the Legendary Pokémon stop fighting and look at the child that they woken up. Not knowing what to do, they began to panic. But Meloetta quickly sang a gentle lullaby to the baby, seeming to work on the child as it stop crying. Looking all over to found that nice noise that it heard. Meloetta flew over to where the baby was at.

The little baby saw the strange flying creature above it. The child lifted its' arms to the green creature, wanting to closer to it. Meloetta smiled at the baby, cooling at it. Despite being many years since she seen a human baby, she still remembered that they're very fragile and one must very careful while being close to them. Humans were indeed very fragile despite having strong wills.

Mewtwo (male) sigh heavily. Deciding that it was time for them to stop fighting, "Should the child stay or not, that is for Arceus to decided. But we must accepted the decision at the end," He said. Not wanting this fight to continued, he knew that Arceus will be the one that decide if the baby will stay here or not.

The Legendary Pokémon look at Arceus, waiting for his decision. Not knowing what was the Alpha Pokémon was thinking as he stared at the baby for a moment. Arceus cleared his throat as he spoke.

"I've decide that the child will stay here," Arceus said.

Mew cheered as she went over to Arceus to nuzzle the right side of his face, _"Thank you, Arceus! I'll take good of this baby," _She said happily. But Arceus wasn't done.

"With supervisions, you can help with the child, Mew. You know, we don't trust you with something that comes with responsibility," He said as he watch Mew puff but did not complain. At least, the baby was staying.

Although, some Legendaries were still not happy about this, they know that Arceus' words were law. So, they decide to go with it. Even if they don't the idea.

The female Mewtwo went over to the flower baby. She has never been this close to a human child this small before. The child was quite tiny, little hands and feet. Mewtwo lift the baby from the flower very carefully, hearing from some Pokémon that the heads of human infants were very weak. The baby look at her with innocent eyes. Mewtwo smiled as she felt a strange feeling in her chest. But it wasn't uncomfortable.

Victini look at the baby and play peek-a-boo with the child. The baby smile at him. Victini smiled back, but then he remember something important.,_"Hold on. What are we going to name it? We can't call it a baby forever," _Victini said.

"Actually, Victini, the baby's a girl," Xerneas said.

_"Wait. How did you know that, Xerneas?" _Victini said.

"I'm the Pokémon of life. So, I know these things," She said.

"And you didn't sense that there was a baby in the flower," Terrakion said. He kind of finding assuming that the Pokémon of life herself didn't pick up that was life in the flower.

"To be fair, I just thought that she was the seed of the flower," Xerneas defended herself. After all, these things never happen before, so, she had an excuse, "But Victini is right, we have to pick a name for her," She said.

Soon everyone gave their suggested names for the baby. Mewtwo (female) finally spoke up after looking at the baby fore awhile now, "I like the name Alma. It's pretty and short," She said.

The name Alma soon ended up being the name that the baby will go by from now.

_"Hey, Alma. We're going to take good care of you," _Meloetta said.

Little Alma look at the strange creatures that suddenly appeared around her. She wasn't alone anymore. The creatures were all different colors. Some were big, some were small. Still, it was better then being alone. The creature that was holding her was very nice. Alma soon wonder what will happen to her now.

* * *

**Alma is finally here. What will her future will be now?**


	4. New Home

**New chapter is here, everyone! Be sure to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Alma seem to have taking a liking to the strange creatures around her. Despite that some of them look kind of scary, she actually like them a lot. In return, the strange creatures even seem to have gotten to like her at least. Everything around her was so different from what she was used to from her tiny home. Speaking of her tiny home, one of them lifted her up from it. She didn't mind. They will probably put her back on it after they were done with her.

Looking at everything around her, Alma felt out of place. The creatures like nothing like her. But she hope that she'll find someone who will look like her. There were also colorful things around them as well. They almost look like her home. The difference is that they were very small and were not as open as her beloved home had just recently been. Alma was actually looking forward to see new things after being in her little home for so long now.

Her little home was everything that she had ever known. Alma had never imagine that her home could open for her to see the world from the outside. It was so big and bright. It actually scared her because it was so overwhelming for her to take it all in.

Back when her home wasn't open, Alma used to hear voices from the outside. The voices were all different from each other. Some were loud and some were soft. Alma soon began to wonder if the strange creatures were those voices that she always listen. But when they began to talk, she know that they were indeed the voices that she heard. So, she was a little happy that she was with the owners of those voices that she familiar with.

One of the creatures soon called her Alma. She didn't understand why they wanted to call her that, but she actually liked that. Alma. She'll definitely go by that from now on. Alma soon learn that the creatures also called things.

Alma remember just nearly an hour ago when her home had somehow change when she was sleeping. She wonder what was wrong with it. It was very scary. Alma soon alone, something that she never felt before until now. Being alone was something that she never wanted to feel again. Although, what woke her up was the voices that she always heard before. She heard them but she didn't know where to look. This actually made her cry. Alma had never cried before. So, she didn't know why did her eyes felt strange. Alma realized that it was water coming from her.

She had always heard from the voices that her home needed something called water. After her home had water, it went to her as well. The water was cold and tasted nice to have. Since then, water became her favorite thing to have, other then sleeping.

When Alma cried, the voices stopped talking. When she heard a familiar voice that that sang to her to go to sleep, she lifted her little head and saw above her was a creature that had green hair with dark lines and blue sports on it. Its' face was completely white with bluish-greenish eyes and something on its' forehead that was also the same color. The legs were white as well and the rest of its' body was of dark color with a green line on the waist. It also had something stuck on its' right side.

The creature seemed to have been friendly since it calmed her down. Alma even reached out her tiny hand to touch it. The creature smiled at her and cooled at her. Alma was happy that she at least had someone with her. She quickly heard more of the voices around her.

One of them said about letting something called Arceus decides on what to do with her. This actually scared her. They didn't want her with them. What will happen to her now?

After what seemed like forever, another said that she could stay with them after all. This made her happy now. She wondered if this was Arceus that other voice talked about.

Soon she heard more voices around her again. Alma saw another coming up to her. This one was big but it didn't seem mean. This one was the one that lifted her from her home. She looked at the creature very curiously, wondering what will it do. It just smiled at her. Like it was happy to see her.

Another creature appeared before her. Just like the first creature, this one was floating as well. It coved its' beautiful blue eyes before uncovering them while a funny face. Alma smiled at it. This one was nice like the other two. The creature smiled back at her. But then it seemed like it remembered something.

It told the others what they going to call her. Soon more voices had gave suggests on what to call her. This confused her. Why did she needs to be called something? But it seemed have been important to be called something.

The creature that holding her said that the name Alma. Saying that it was pretty and short. Soon the name Alma became what she'll be called. She even liked the name.

The first creature that Alma met soon spoken to her. _"Hey, Alma. We're going to take good care of you." _It said. More creatures appeared around her. Some were very happy to see her and others didn't seem like what not knowing what to do.

But to her, having this strange creatures were better than being lonely. After all, Alma herself had spend a long time in her home with no one with her. It was awfully lonely for her during time. But now she has those creature. They all seem nice.

The smaller ones all said that they wanted to play with her. Although, Alma had no idea what was playing. The bigger ones carefully watched her with worriedness.

The same voice that said that she could stay spoke again, "You can play with Alma later. But for now, we'll have to get her settle in her new home," It said calming.

Her new home? They will not putting her back in her tiny home. They will taking her away from it.

Alma soon felt her eyes getting wet again. But she didn't care. She wanted to go home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I was original going to call this chapter "New World", but I decided to call it "New Home". More chapters are on the way.**


	5. Struggling

**Okay, everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Now let's get started.**

* * *

Alma's cries wouldn't stop. No matter how much they tried to calm her down, it wouldn't work. The little baby kept crying. She didn't want to stop. At first, the Legendaries thought that she was hunger. But she didn't want any milk from the one of the Miltank that Mew quickly gotten but she refused any of it. A few tried to put her to sleep to see if she was tired. But it became worst when they took her from the garden. Still, the Legendary Pokémon tried to make Alma feel at home.

Meloetta tried to sing a lullaby to calm Alma down like before. To her surprise, the baby just crying, "Maybe she's just scared of us?" She said. Thinking that was the only real reason for Alma's crying.

Mewtwo (male) shook his head, "No. She would have cried when she first saw us."

Keldeo look at Alma. Wondering why was she still crying. But he soon got an idea of why, "Maybe she wants to go back to the flower? She came from it, so maybe she wants to go back to it? It's like her home," He said, believing that's what Alma wanted.

_"I agree with Keldeo here. Alma was happy to see us when she came out to the world. Just hearing us saying that we're taking her from it must have terrified her,"_ Mesprit said, looking at Alma who was crying too loudly to hear her. As the Legendary Pokémon of emotions, Mesprit could sense that Alma was perfectly happy to see them all and only cried when they started talking about getting settling her in.

Arceus cleared his throat, getting everyone's attraction, "Perhaps if that's the case, then we can make arrangements for her to feel at home," He said.

The Legendary Pokémon didn't understand what he meant by that, but they decided to go along with it. Anything to stop Alma from crying all night.

"Gardevoir, Florges, please, come here you two," Arceus said. Summoning two of his thirty personal servants to the garden. Immediately, the two Pokémon arrived to where their master was. Both Gardevoir and Florges had waited outside of the garden where the Legendary Pokémon were having a meeting about the flower that everyone was talking about. To them, it was just a flower. So, they got to there, they were surprise to see a human baby in the garden with the Legendary Pokémon. At first, they believed to be a trick. But the looks from some of them was telling them both that it was real. Then again, they did heard the cries of a baby from the rose garden.

"Yes, Lord Arceus?" Florges said, bowing to the Alpha Pokémon.

"What can we do for you, Your Greatness?" Gardevoir said, bowing as well.

"Please, make a room for the addiction in the Hall of Origin," He said. Staring at Alma, Arceus knew that her existence will be known by all at the Hall of Origins soon. Hopefully, Alma will get along with many Pokémon. As well that some of the Pokémon that lived here will tolerate her despite being human.

"This is Alma. She'll be living here from now on. As of today, you two will become her ladies-in-waiting," Arceus added. Trusting both Gardevoir and Florges of taking care of Alma when he and the others won't be able to.

The two female Pokémon were shock to hear such a thing from Arceus. But they didn't complain, this was still Arceus after all. Besides, they were curious of the human baby that was in front of them. Both of them bowed to Arceus. "Yes, Lord Arceus. We won't deny your demands." They said at the same time. Leaving the garden to prepared for a room for their new mistress. Hearing her crying very loudly, they knew that must make it something that she liked.

After Gardevoir and Florges left, Arcues turn to the rest of the Legendaries, "Until Alma's room is ready, we should make feel welcome here," He said.

_"Got it, Arceus. We're make sure that Alma will have a good time with her room getting ready," _Mew said. But hearing Alma crying keep going, she knew that it be a long time for some of them.

* * *

_In the Pokémon Village _

The village near the Hall of Origin was the place that many Pokémon lived who won't Legendaries. They pretty much have did what must humans did. They make things to sell and buy. Young Pokémon go to school to learn new things. Older Pokémon work to earn a living. Many Pokémon often wish to work at the Hall of Origin. Some work as servants in the ancient building and others serve as gauds for the Legendary Pokémon. Still, many of the Pokémon were grateful that The Legendaries had build this village for them to live in near the Hall of Origin. The village itself wasn't that old like the building.

However, there was some rumors going around, saying that was a human baby in the Hall of Origin. Some of the Pokémon didn't believe there was a human child in the building, others did. Wondering why was there a human here.

"I heard there's a human kid in the Hall of Origin."

"A human baby here? That's ridiculous."

"A human? Can we go see it, Mama?"

"I wonder what's doing here?"

"It's imposable for any human came here without any of the Legendary Pokémon helping them."

"The only human that I could think of being here is the Chosen One Ash Ketchum."

The rumor of a human baby being here was something that no one could ever imagery. After all, many humans didn't know about the Hall of Origin. Some prefer to keep it that way.

* * *

_Sunset at the Hall of Origin_

The sun was setting. Alma finally stop crying for awhile. She actually tired herself out. Much to the relief of some the Legendaries.

"Finally! I thought this kid will never stop crying!" Volcanion said. Hearing Alma crying all day, he almost exploded.

"Come on, Volcanion. It wasn't that bad," Danica said.

"Are you kidding?! Hearing her crying was getting annoying!" He said.

Alma was put back on her flower. The Legendaries first tried to take her to some parts of the building, but she kept crying the whole time. It actually amazed them that a tiny thing like her was able to cry that long. They did want her to get use to not being on the flower that she called home for nine months. But they decided to have her be on it for awhile. Seeing her cry for so long, they put her back on it. Alma calmed down. But she still had tears in her eyes. After awhile, the tears finally stop.

Just then, Gardevoir and Florges came back. Bowing to the Legendaries in front of them.

"The room for Lady Alma is almost ready," Florges said.

"But it won't be done for a few days," Gardevoir said.

"Thank you, you two," Arceus said, dismissing them. The female Pokémon bowed to him. Looking at their mistress. Wondering what kind orders will she be giving them.

"Now then, we'll take turns to watch over Alma while her room is getting ready. Until then, she'll be sleeping here in the garden," He said.

"Arceus, are sure that's a good idea?" Virizion said worrying. Despite not knowing much of human infants, she knew that newborns were extremely fragile.

"Well no. But I do want her to sleep where is comfortable. Besides, do you want to hear crying all night in you rooms?" Arceus said, knowing the truth. Watching amusing as a few of the Legendaries shook their heads.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. But I'm back with this new chapter.**


	6. Happiness

**The new chapter is here! Alma and her adoptive family of Legendaries Pokémon will have time together in many chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I don't own the canon characters, only the ocs.**

* * *

The rumors of a human baby was finally indeed conformed by Arceus himself. After the rumors were true, every Pokémon wonder what will happen now. How will the human child fit in the Hall of Origin?

Some of the young Pokémon wanted to met the baby that was living in the ancient building with the Legendary Pokémon. They never seen a human up close before. Other then the Chosen One, no human had ever step foot on the grounds on the Hall of Origin before. But they were told by their parents to wait until the Legendary Pokémon said so.

However, there were still some that didn't want the child in the Hall of Origin. They wondered what was going on in Arceus' head. Why did the Alpha Pokémon decided to let the human live here? But they knew well that they couldn't complain to any of the Legendary Pokémon on this decision. When all of the Legendaries agreed on something, it becomes law. But they knew of some of the Legendaries won't exactly happy with this but they went along with it anyway. They decided that they won't have anything to do with the human child. They will be minding their business.

After the news was revealed, the Legendaries began to make Alma feel at home. The little human baby was getting used to not being on her flower. She was now happy being with them. Many of them were happy that she was staying with them. Even the ones that didn't want her here were even liking her a little. Some took turns to watch her sleep while the others went to the Human World to see what they can learn from human babies in order to raise Alma right.

Right now, Alma was sun bathing on the grass in a different garden then the one that she was born. It had took her awhile to get used to things around her. Both Gardevoir and Florges took their roles as Alma's ladies-in-waiting very serious. The two female Pokémon tended to their mistress whenever the Legendaries were unable to. They were currently watching her in the garden.

"Lady Alma seems to be happy here," Gardevoir said.

"Yes. She appears to be enjoy herself," Florges said.

After hearing how Alma was born, both Gardevoir and Florges wonder how mysterious the universe can be at times. Alma was the only human that the two have ever met. But they heard of both good and bad things about humans from the stories around the Hall of Origin.

Alma yawned as she was getting sleeping. Her ladies-in-waiting quickly rushed to their mistress to see if she was getting tired already. With Alma in Florges' arms, the two Pokémon return inside the building. Happy to see that their mistress had a good day.

Open seeing the two Deoxys, they both bowed respectfully towards them.

"Lady Alma had falling asleep in the garden, Your Greatnesses," Flores said.

The two Deoxys thanked the two Pokémon for looking out Alma, _"Thank you for watching out for Alma for us. We both know that she could be a handful at times," _The male Deoxys said.

"It was no problem, Lord Deoxys," Gardevoir said. Both she and Flores politely excused themselves after hanging Alma over to the two Mythical Pokémon.

Both Deoxys look at the human girl that was born a week ago. Seeing her asleep so peacefully, they decided to take her to her room. Alma's room was coved in roses. Her ladies-in-waiting believed that Alma would happy if her room had roses in it to make her feel at safe. It appeared to have work even. After getting used to of not being on her flower, Alma was happy to see her own room. Some of the roses were from the garden that she was born in. Although, both Gardevoir and Flores had to asked Virizion if it was okay to do it. The grass type Legendary happily agreed.

Open arriving in Alma's room, they both saw Shaymin in there, "There you are, Alma. I've been looking everywhere for you," Shaymin said. But she noticed that the human baby had fallen asleep, "She's asleep? I was going to show her the new flowers that I was planting in her room," She said sadly.

The two Deoxys look at each other. Despite their lack of facial expressions, they both knew that Shaymin had deeply had an attachment to Alma.

_"Don't worry, Shaymin. Alma will woke up to see the new flowers that you brought for her,"_ The female Deoxys said. It made to see that Shaymin was doing something for Alma.

Placing Alma on her flower bed, the two Deoxys and Shaymin left to let the human child sleep soundly.

With the time that Alma was with the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, the powerful Pokémon were happy to have Alma in their lives. Although, some won't openly admitted. But still, The human that was born from a flower was giving something new for the Legendaries to learned from. And that is how humans grow and change. Humans all change like the four seasons to be more than they are. Every human change to grow to become stronger.

The Legendary Pokémon wonder what can of person will Alma became one day. With the love and care that they give her, they no doubt that she'll be a kind person. But also knew that she'll one day wll have to live with her own kind. But for now, Alma was still a baby that was very happy to be with them.

Alma herself had grown to love her new family. Whenever she cried, one of them made her happy again. Some of them even played with her. The human baby enjoyed being with them.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I'll be back for some more chapters in the future.**


	7. Rules, Getting Along

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! The new chapter is here! Please, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Alma giggled as Mew wriggled her tail at her. The ancient Mythical Pokémon was also giggling with the baby. It has been two months since Alma was born. Everything seemed to been going well. The human child was getting more comfortable with the Pokémon that she was living with. The Legendaries were also getting used to her as well. This became big news to the many Pokémon that lived outside of the Hall of Origin.

To hear that a mere human child was winning the hearts of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world. Although, to some, that wasn't a big surprise. Bonding with a baby can make anyone fall for them. But for others, the Legendaries were said to have some fondness for some humans once they prove that they are worthy. So, to that group, it wasn't a big surprise for them.

Since the human baby came along, a few rules have to be made. This was decided by Arceus who once saw Alma and a few of baby Pokémon playing too rough. Human babies were said to have been fragile. So, Arceus have made new rules so Alma will be much safer to live with them.

1\. No rough playing.

2\. Alma can't eat anything solid.

3\. If playing with Alma, adult supervision is needed.

4\. Be careful when holding Alma since her head is still developing.

5\. Don't leave anything that is dangerous for a human baby.

6\. Don't leave Alma alone as she can get hurt if she doesn't have anyone with her to check on her.

7\. Don't say bad words around Alma as she can most likely say them later when she gets older.

8\. Make sure that her diapers are change as it can. She can have a skin rash if she still in her old for too long.

9\. If she cries too much, bring her rose petals. For some reason, roses can calm her down.

10\. Make sure that she's not napping too long. Alma will stay up all night of she naps too long.

Mew was playing with Alma today in the former's room. But she was bring watch by Keldeo and Cobalion. The members of the Swords of Justice were watching Mew playing with the new member of the Hall Origin.

Although, Cobalion wasn't sure if he should be here. He never personally had met Alma. It wasn't because that he didn't like her. It was because he didn't know how to act around with babies.

When Keldeo was taken in by the Swords of Justice, Cobalion had no idea what he was doing. The little Pokémon was scared of him when they first met. It was mostly do to the Steel/Fighting type's cold stare. Cobalion was known to have an icy look in his eyes. But Virizion and Terrakion know that Cobalion had a soft heart. But it was hidden by his stern look. But when Keldeo nearly fell off of a cliff, Cobalion had found himself worrying over the little Water/Fighting type who saw that the latter was very kind and cared about him.

Seeing Alma this close, Cobalion almost wanted to see her close. Keldeo saw that his adoptive father was staring at the human baby for a good while now. Thinking that Cobalion wanted to see Alma, "Hey, Cobalion, why don't you go up and see Alma? You won't be able too see from her," Keldeo said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Keldeo, but I'm afraid that Alma won't like me very much," Cobalion said.

Mew had overhead what the two Swords of Justice were saying. She quickly flew over to them, _"Come on, Cobalion, she won't bit. Alma doesn't even have teeth yet," _Mew said.

Cobalion was thinking it over. After he saved his adoptive son Keldeo from that fall, the two became very close. As father and son should. While he might act strict at times, it was because Cobalion wanted Keldeo to be prepared when the day the Water type become an adult.

While this was happening, Alma was getting fussing. That noise that she was making was telling them that she was hungry.

"Guys, Alma is hungry," Keldeo said. Hearing her make those noises was kind of cute. Babies were known to be cute by many. Regardless if they were human or Pokémon.

Mew quickly grabbed a golden cup that next to Alma and went to her. It was full of Moomoo Milk. It also appeared that Alma enjoys it. After she was done, Mew gently lifted the baby from the bed, petting her on her back. This caused Alma to burp. She giggle after finishing her meal. While Alma wanted to play with Mew again, Mew had an idea, _"Oh, Cobalion, could please watch Alma for me?" _Mew said, leaving Alma alone with Cobalion and Keldeo. They were both surprise that Mew would do that. Then again, Mew had always done something similar to this. But leaving Alma with them was something that they didn't think that she would do.

Everyone in the Hall of Origin knew that Mew love Alma very much. So leaving the child with someone else was totally out of character of her. But Cobalion soon realized that what she was planning to do, "Mew, this is unacceptable! Come back at once!" Cobalion said. Mew wanted to him to spend more time with Alma by letting her be watched by Cobalion.

Alma looked at the handsome, blue Pokémon before her. Her eyes were widen. She had seen many times before. But she never got the chance to actually met him. Reaching out her tiny hand, she tried to touched him. Cobalion was a bit surprise to see the child wanting to feel him. Alma was said to have not to be afraid of other more scary looking Pokémon. Not knowing what to do, Cobalion look at her.

Keldeo could see that his adoptive father was getting awkward around with a human child. This was priceless! He couldn't wait to tell everyone when they get back from the Human Word.

"Don't worry, Cobalion. She's just trying to get to know you," He said. Although, he was holding back a laugh.

Cobalion looked at Alma for awhile now. Deciding that it was time to get to know a little, Cobalion bent down, "Hello there, little one," He said.

Alma just set there for awhile now as well. But she giggled. She placed her hand on his whit fur. It was extremely soft.

Keldeo smiled at the scene. Happy to see them both getting along with each other, "I know that Cobalion may seem like a big meanie. But deep down, he's a really nice guy once you got to know him," Keldeo said to Alma.

The human baby smiled as well.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	8. Early Birthday

**Hey, everybody! I'm back to update this chapter! Let's get started! Also, so sorry for the late update, guys! I took a break on writing fanfiction for awhile now. But I'm back now.**

* * *

Today was the day that Alma had turn 4 months old. She was still a baby, but that the Legendaris didn't seemed to mind. They knew that humans age slowly than Pokémon. Besides, they themselves had barely age at all.

Humans would usually celebrate their age once a year, but some of the Legendary Pokémon didn't want to wait to celebrate Alma's birth. 4 months is seems to be enough to celebrate her birthday. Although, others were more patient to actually celebrate her real birthday. Which was why that most of the Legendaries were having a secret meeting about Alma's early birthday.

This was being held by Mew who invited Keldeo, Meloetta, Diancie, Shaymin, and some of the others where there as well. Mew was planning to have a party for Alma. Despite being the human girl being only four months old, she and the others still wanted to celebrate her birthday despite being a little too early. To them, Alma entered their lives very long ago.

Alma was in her room napping as usually. Arceus was away in the Human World to tend important business there. So, that left Mew and a few others to make plans on Alma's birthday party. It was arranged by Mew (obviously) and Meloetta. There were still some Legendaries that didn't showed up to the meeting and were not actually aware about the party. Those Pokémon were also in the Human World doing their usual routes there to balanced the world that they live in.

_"Okay, everyone! Alma had just turned 4 months old! I know that doesn't mean much but I don't wait to celebrate her real birthday. Besides, this party will be fun for her!" _Mew said. She was at the center since this whole idea was hers.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to celebrate her birthday this early, Mew?" Meloetta said worrying. After all, they were planning a party without Arceus's knowledge. She was kind of scared of what Arceus will do if he founds out they were doing. Even though Arceus was a very kind Pokémon, he was very scary when he angry. But Meloetta knows that he'll understand that they were simply throwing a party for Alma. But still, Arceus will still not be happy that they had a party without his said so. He'll probably tell them how they were not behaving like the Legendary Pokémon that they are. Instead, they behaved like human teenagers.

_"Of course, Meloetta. Arceus won't ever know that we had a party," _Mew said smiling.

"And if his servants found out about this and report right back to him?" Tapu Koko said, pointing out the possibility of getting in trouble by Arceus' loyal servants who no doubting will tell the Alpha Pokémon about the early birthday party.

"Or the other Pokémon that live in the village will notice that the Legendaries are having a party for some reason when day is just another day for everyone, including us and Alma," Tapu Bulu said. The only reason that he was here and telling Arceus about this was because he wanted to give Alma a special seashell that he found on his beach last month. Although, he did wanted to give it to her when he returned to the Hall of Origin. But Tapu Bulu felt that he was going spoil Alma too much. The party was the perfect opportunity to give it to her.

_"Don't worry about them, Bulu. I've already got that covered. We'll just have the party in Alma's room. We just make sure that we're just playing with her. If anyone's going to ask about Alma's new things that just showed up, we just make it seem like that we were just spoiling her," _Mew said. She was sure of herself that the secret birthday party won't be discover by anybody.

Mew just wanted to make this day very special for Alma. Ever since the baby came into her life, Mew wanted to make everything wonderful and fun for the human child to love and enjoy. A few Legendaries had often said that she was spoiling the girl too much. But to Mew, Alma deserves everything in the world.

Tapu Bulu look at her a few seconds before sighing, "Alright. If you say so, Mew. But if anyone founds out about this, I'll just tell them that this was all your idea. Which it is," He said.

Mew giggles. She couldn't wait to see Alma's face that will be filled with happiness and joy at her birthday party.

* * *

_Alma's room_

Opening her beautiful green eyes, Alma saw the Legendaries in front of her. They smile at her with gifts with them. Alma tried to reach them with her tiny arms but she still couldn't walk or crawl on her own. She still needed someone to carry her around with them. But she didn't mind. She actually like it a lot.

"Happy Birthday, Alma!" They said at the same time.

Alma was confused. What was a birthday? Was today a special day? But Arceus would have told her about what was going to happen today.

Mew flew towards her with a very bright smile on her pink face.

_"Happy Birthday, my precious Alma!_" The cat like Pokémon said happily. Mew circled around Alma like she always does.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Alma! Even thought it's a little early to actually celebrate it yet. But some of us just couldn't wait to do it for a year," Keldeo said. He nuzzled her with the right side of his face. The human baby giggled as she hugged the youngest member of the Swords of Justice.

Soon enough, the others began to say the same thing as will. It would seemed like the day was going to be about her.

**"Alma, we brought you presents for you to have," **Magearna said as she danced around before falling on her face.

Presents? Why were giving her presents today? Alma was wondering on what they said to her. Birthday seem like an important day for then. Was birthday something that everyone brings gifts to people? If she could talk she might have asked to about what was so important.

"Here, Alma, I've wanted to give you this for awhile now," Tapu Bulu said.

Seeing that it was a purple seashell, Alma grabbed it and put it in her mouth like any baby would. Likely, it was too big for her to put it wholly in her mouth. Tapu Bulu smiled at seeing the girl already taking a liking to the seashell that he found.

"She really likes that shell, huh?" Shaymin said. The little green Pokémon brought a basket of lilies to Alma.

"This are for you, too, Alma. You really should try different flowers to put in your room," Shaymin said.

"I see that you all celebrated her birthday a little too early," An all too familiar voice said.

All the Legendary Pokémon in the room were frozen. They turned around to see that Arceus and the others had return to the ancient building.

_"Arceus, what are you doing here? Why are you back so soon?"_ Mew asked nervously. This is bad. How did Arceus found out about the party. Someone must have found out when they getting their gifts ready for Alma.

Arceus looked at her a uncertain look on his face.

"I was doing my duties as the Alpha Pokémon when my one of loyal servants had inform me that you are all were throwing a party without my permission. Normally, I would have punished you all by making all of you clean the entire building for two years. But since today is a special today, I let it slide," Arceus said calming. This actually surprised everyone in the room. Arceus not punishing them was weird. What was going on in his head?

"Why are you not punishing us, Arceus?" Diancie said. This definitely strange. Normally, Arceus would have made them clean the windows right now.

"No. I've actually have a gift for Alma as well," Arceus said. That actually surprised the ones that first entered Alma's room.

"Yes. When we heard about your secret party, we decided to join in. We also bright gifts for Alma as well," Cobalion said with a smile on his face.

Alma was soon giving gifts that her adoptive family had brought for her. She still couldn't understand why was today was so important. But the fact that her family was with her had made it a wonderful birthday. Especially, her beloved new seashell.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter, everyone. Again, sorry for the late update. But I'm back now.**


	9. Big Pretty Doors

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this story for you all. Sorry that I am a little late to update this, but I'm back to write this story now. Let's get started, people!**

* * *

Alma was now one years old. The Legendary Pokémon couldn't believe that how much time had flew by so quickly. It felt strange to know that just only a year since the human child had entered their lives. All of them had bonded with her. Although, some won't admitted out loud to say the least. But as long as Alma was happy, they would too. After all, Alma has been part of their family for many months now. So it was naturally for the Legendaries see her as if she was their own.

During the ninth or tenth month, Alma had learned to crawl. As soon she could do that, Alma tried to exploded many places that no one had taken her. But when ever she even close, someone had managed to grabbed her before she could entered that place. She would always angrily blew raspberries at them for stopping her. Of course, this would led to some scolding form whoever had found her.

But it was still a good life. Since the little baby had learned to crawl, Arceus had to made a set of rules to keep Alma getting hurt. It wasn't easily to make sure that a human baby stays safe.

But even that didn't stop Alma from hiding from her nannies. A mere second when they took their eyes off of her was enough for Alma to get away from them. She had a habit to disappeared. This almost actually drove all the servants crazy. Not so much for the Legendary Pokémon. Somehow, the Legendaries always knew where to found her, no matter how good she was hiding. According to some of them, it was almost because they could hear Alma's voice. It was strange because the human child had yet said a single word.

Even though it was said that human babies will talk at six months old. But Alma had yet said anything. But to according to some other Pokémon that were originally came from the Human World, some babies can talk longer to talk then others.

Magearna had become close to the child. Showing Alma her flowers that appeared in her hands. The two of them had played together with Magearna making flowers crowns for her new friend. It has been many years since Magearna had played with humans. Volcanion doesn't like talking about their human friends from the past, especially Ash.

While she was in her thoughts, Alma tried to make a dust for it. Seeing Magearna was in deep in thought, Alma knew that this was a perfect chance for her to escape from the Pokemon before she knows where she did she go.

But just as she could run for it, a giant, red leg had suddenly appeared before her. It was Volcanion who didn't look happy.

"Alma, how many times to we have to tell you go anywhere without someone with you. You're too little to go by yourself," Volcanion said, using his cannons like arms to left the girl up from the ground very gently.

**"Aww! You love her like the rest of us, Volcanion!" **Magearna said happily. She did a little twirled before she fell onto the ground, as usual.

Volcanion sighed, seeing his closest friend had fallen again. He picked up Magearna and turn to see that Alma was still there.

"You need to stop doing that, Magearna," He said with a frown on his face.

**"But it's so much fun! I really hope that I'll be able to twirled without falling on the ground," **She said.

While the two Mythical Pokémon were auguring, Alma decided to used this as her getaway. She quickly left the room that she and the two Pokémon were in. Now she can explored different places like she always wanted. The Hall of Origin was so big. She bet that there were so many places that she had yet to be at. She wondered how many rooms were in the building.

Alma had quickly had herself had an unfamiliar place. Despite being one years old, the human girl could understand that she was a little far from her usual places that she had often hanged out.

Crawling to look where she could something to play with, she noticed two guards were standing near two giant doors that she never seen before. They look like they were made out of gold with the doorknobs look like they made of silver. Nevertheless, the doors were very pretty. The two guards were a Charizard and a Greninja, both whom looked very serious.

As Alma was starting at them, she heard a voice coming from towards the two Pokémon. It was a Luxray who had was breathing hard. Luxray had stopped in front of Charizard and Greninja.

"Lady Alma is nowhere to be found! Lord Arceus had ordered all of us to look for her!" Luxray said seriously. Both Charizard and Greninja were surprised to hear that the human child had gone missing.

"What? Are you sure that she's not with Lady Magearna or Lady Mew?" Greninja asked.

"Yes, Lady Magearna and Lord Volcanion were with her when she disappeared," Luxray explained.

"Very well. We'll help with the search for Lady Alma," Charizard said.

Soon, all three had left, leaving the doors unguarded. Alma had crawled up to the doors. They were very big. Alma wondered what was on the other side on the doors. Maybe another treasure room with much more priceless things in there.

Suddenly, the doors had open by themselves. That would have been spooky to many, but being a baby, Alma was more curious than afraid. She wanted to see what was in there. But before she could ever crawl, a long tongue had grabbed her before she could even move. It was Greninja. Following him were Charizard and Luxray. All three were relief to see that she was alright. Not a single scratched on her.

"Thank goodness we found you, Lady Alma," Luxray said.

Alma was not happy that her little journey had come to a quick end. She blew an angry raspberry at the three Pokémon that dared ruined her fun.

"Come on, let's go back to the Legendaries before they get too worried," Charizard said.

"Lady Alma, please don't run off by yourself. You need to understand that you're too young to go out by yourself for now. When you're older, you can go wherever you want," Greninja said.

Alma soon thought what Greninja said. Despite being able to crawl now, she was still incapable to do things on her own. She knew that Greninja was right.

While taking Alma back, the tree guards had wondered how could she be able to open the doors. Before they left, Luxray had closed the doors. That room in there was strictly forbidden from anyone entering. No one was allowed there. The only ones that could entered were the Legendary Pokémon. However, they rarely had entered the room. What was in there was a mystery, but no one dared tried to entered that room. Charizard and Greninja themselves had never entered the room either. Even if they were curious to see what was in there, the two Pokémon guards would ever disobeyed the Legendaries.

"When you said that you heard something back there, Greninja, you won't kidding," Charizard said.

"I told you that I wasn't hearing things," Greninja said to his friend.

"I'm still wondering who can a baby managed to open those doors by herself. They're very heavy to open without two Pokémon to open it," Luxray said. He looked at Alma with curiosity.

Soon the three Pokémon had entered the throne room where Arceus, Magearna, and Volcanion were at. Open seeing Alma was unharm, the three Mystical Pokémon were relief to see that she was okay.

**"Alma, I'm so sorry that I didn't keep a better eye on you!" **Magearna said as she ran to her baby girl.

Arceus turn to look at the three Pokémon that had found her, "Thank you for returning Alma to us. I do apologize if she was trouble," He said.

"Of course now, Lord Arceus. She was pretty behaved on the way here," Luxray said.

"She was at the forbidden doors when we found her. They were open somehow, My Lord," Charizard said.

Hearing that Alma was near the doors that no one was allowed had caused the Mystical Pokémon became worried. There were actually nothing bad in there. The room did had something that was special to The Legendary and Mystical Pokémon.

"Thank you three. You may go now. Tell the others that Alma had been found," Arceus said.

The three Pokémon nodded. After they left, Volcanion looked at Arceus with seriousness in his eyes.

"Someday, she'll learn about him. What will you tell her," Volcanion said.

Arceus took a minute to talk.

"When the time comes, she'll be ready," Arceus said.

**"Alma, how couldn't we found you like always? Did you stayed quiet enough for us not sense you?" **Magearna said.

"Perhaps, it was," Arceus said. It was a bit strange not to sense Alma. Whenever she made a nose, every Legendary Pokémon knew where she was.

* * *

**That's it, folks! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Bittersweet Future

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter. Hope you all love this story.**

* * *

"Mew. Mew."

Alma was saying Mew's name repeating. The baby human started to learned to talk. She could some words and some of the some of the names of the Pokémon. Not only that, but Alma could even walk a little. She was growing a bit too fast for some of Legendary Pokémon. With Alma walking, she loved walking into trouble. Alma had often ran down the hallways all the time, which some members in her adoptive family didn't approved of.

Whenever she was seen running in the halls, Alma was scolded by someone. Usually it was one member in her family that did the scolding. Some of the servants were reluctantly to scolded the human girl themselves. But Gardevoir and Florges weren't afraid to scolded Alma if she misbehave. But the two Pokémon cared about her since she won't be this little anymore in the future.

Currently, Alma was with Mew and her two clones, the two Mewtwo. The year that had followed, Alma changed physically as the signed that she was growing. Her golden blonde hair had gotten a little longer than it originally was. She was much bigger than when she was born. But she was still little.

_"Yes, Alma? What is it?" _Mew asked.

Alma had simply giggled happily. Mew giggled as well. The two were very close. Alma had a very close bond with the Legendary Pokémon but Mew was the one that the girl was closest to. The closeness was something Mew would never trade for. She loved Alma more than anything else in the world.

In fact, none of the Legendary Pokémon could imagine their live without Alma. The laughter and crying had filled the Hall of Origin. Since Ash and their other human friends were now gone, the Legendary Pokémon were a bit hesitate of interacting with humans again. However, they still can helped humans once they proved that they were worthy of their trust.

Speaking of humans, the Legendaries were a bit worried that now Alma is one. Human children usually interacted with other people at a young age to help with their social skills. Alma had never interacted someone her own age.

Many of the Legendaries wanted her to spend time with children her own age. But a few were worried that the other children won't accepted her since she is so different from them. Being a born from a flower is one thing, and being raised by the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world is another. Having their Alma being treated so differently just because she is different had made them afraid for her.

Even through Alma is a good person, some humans won't be. Some humans will use her to get the Legendaries to obey them. Arceus even was afraid that someone cruel and evil would used Alma as an experiment simply because she came from a flower instead of being born naturally. They couldn't send Alma to the Human World without someone guarding her there. Someone there would definitely ask why there is a baby with a Pokémon guarding her without any adult. They will also ask where were her parents.

All of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon knew that Alma one day go to the Human World herself. It was one of the many things that was augured among them. What age that Alma will go to the Human World? Some wanted her to go there when she turn ten years old like other children when they go to their Pokémon journeys. Others wanted her to leave when she turns fifteen years old.

Soon the letter won. Alma would go to the human when she becomes fifteen. Her social skills would handled by her caregivers. The human child will play with young Pokémon that will help her to interacted with others. When she becomes old enough, Alma will go to the school in the village where she could learn new things there.

For now, Alma would continued to stay in the Hall of Origin until she's of age.

"It's almost time for her nap, Mew. Can you go and make her bottle, Mew?" The female Mewtwo said.

_"But I want to play with her a bit longer," _Mew whined.

"Mew! Mew!" Alma said happily as she twirled around like a dancer.

"Mew, you can play with Alma after her nap. You don't want Arceus to scold you for letting her stay up this long," The male Mewtwo said.

Mew pouted but didn't further complain. The last thing she wanted was Arceus telling her off for not letting Alma having her nap. So the ancient Mythical Pokémon left the room that they were for Alma to play. While Mew was gone, the two clone Legendries were looking at the baby who was yawning. No doubt that the human girl was tired from playing all morning. Seeing Alma being so innocent and carefree in a world where anyone can hurt you and others were only looking out for themselves had made the two of them worried for the human child that they came to care for.

"You know, some day she'll noticed she's different from everyone else," The male Mewtwo said with seriousness.

The female Mewtwo looked at him for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. She loathed for the day when Alma would ask the possible question. Seeing the human girl not caring that she was different from everyone else had made the female clone Pokémon wished for Alma to always stay innocent. But female Mewtwo knows that will be selfish of her. Alma needs to grow up. Even if that means her innocent will have to be taking away.

"Yes, I know. I only wish that question won't happen until she's fourteen," Female Mewtwo sighed.

The male Mewtwo nodded. He too wished that things right now would stay this way forever. Meeting Alma had made him remembered his first human friend Ash Ketchum. The human boy was so kind and helpful. He didn't if a Pokémon was born naturally or was made a clone. To Ash, a Pokémon was just a Pokémon. The male Mewtwo also remembered the few times that he encountered Ash. The human boy would always help him in the end.

"I wonder if you will be able to help and save both people and Pokémon someday, too, Alma?" Male Mewtwo asked. Although, it of a question to himself than Alma.

Alma didn't seemed to be paying attraction to the two Mewtwo but kept spinning around until she fell onto the floor. She cried as the female Mewtwo gently picked her up and hushed in a motherly tone.

"It's alright, Alma. That didn't hurt now," Female Mewtwo said, wiping the girl's tears away.

The human stopped crying. She hugged the female Mewtwo happily. The female Mewtwo was surprised by this but return the hug nevertheless. The hug felt nice.

"Alma, how many times did we told you not to spin around too much? You're lucky that didn't hurt," Male Mewtwo scolded the human child.

He sighed. Male Mewtwo petted her head gently.

_"I'm back! Did anything happened while I was gone?" _Mew asked as she reentered the room with a bottle of milk in her paws.

"No. Everything was fine, Mew," Male Mewtwo said.

After drinking her milk, Alma soon fell asleep. The three Pokémon placed her in her room. For a little while, Mew and her clones were watching Alma sleeping peacefully. The baby was adorable and beautiful. No doubt in their minds that Alma would grow up to be very beautiful one day. They and the others wanted Alma to have a kind heart and a sweet temper. None of the Legendaries wanted her to be arrogated because she was raised by the god like Pokémon of the world.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone! I hope that you all enjoy this.**


	11. Sledding On The Soft Grass

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this chapter. So sorry for updating this late! But I'm back to write this story for you all. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter to happen. Without further ado, let's get into this story. I do not own Pokémon or the canon characters, only my ocs.**

* * *

"Come on! Come on you guys! Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Alma, who's 4 years old, said.

She and some young Pokémon are currently running to a hill to slide over the grass. According to many of the grass-types, the grass there is extremely soft, softer than a pillow and a bed. Alma wanted to check it herself with her friends. She was supposed to be studying in the Hall of Origin, not running around in the Pokémon Village with her friends who also are supposed to be in school as well.

"No fair, Alma! You cheating! You said we'll be running at the count at 3! You ran at 1!" Vulpix cried.

"Well, Mew always tell me to be prepared when racing with someone," Alma said as she ran.

Alma had managed to sneak behind her teacher's back when he wasn't looking. Slowking had been chosen to be the personal tutor of Alma since Arceus and the other Legendaries wanted her to understand how the world works. But the human girl was still a child after all. She found her lessons too boring. She tended to get away from her teacher whenever she got the chance.

Slowking, however, refuse to be defeated by a mere child who refused to take her studies seriously. This job was given to him by Lord Arceus himself. If Slowking fails to teach the girl anything, then he failed the Alpha Pokémon as well.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble of not going to school, Alma? My dad will definitely kill me if he ever finds out I skipped school today," Riolu said worryingly.

"Relax, Riolu. Just tell him that it was the usual," The human girl said.

Upon seeing the hill she heard about, Alma and her three friends (Vulpix, Riolu, and Smoochum) climb all the way to the top. Seeing the view up there, was breathtaking for them. Alma couldn't hold her excitement any longer, she roll down the hill. Giggling as the grass beneath her trick her skin. It's indeed soft like the grass-types said it was.

Her friends join her soon as they too roll down the hill. The children felt everything around them no longer mattered. They all wish to have fun and play all day, everyday.

Once they reach the bottom, they all laugh happily. They all wanted to roll down the hill again and again. They spend the whole day rolling down that hill. Alma preferred to be outside instead of being copped up in the Hall of Origin all day. The sun soon began to set as the beautiful crimson color was shown up in the sky.

"Guys, I think we should head back now. My dad will get worried if I'm not home by dinner," Riolu said nervously.

"Come on, Riolu. Just one more roll, then we'll head back," Alma said.

Riolu isn't so sure to stay a bit longer. After all, his parents did told him not to be so far away from the village by himself. There were no humans other than Alma here, so he just thinks that his parents were being worried about him.

"Okay, just one more roll. Then we're heading back home," He said.

For the final time, the children were climbing up to the top of the hill to roll down for the day now. Seeing the view for the last time for the day, the children savor this moment. While watching the sun going down for the day, Alma got an idea of how they're going to finish this last slide.

"Hey, Smoochum, can you make sled out of your ice?" Alma ask hopefully.

"Sure, but why?" Smoochum ask confusingly.

"Cause, I want to go down sledding with an ice sled!" The human girl said in excitement.

However, the three young Pokémon were unsure if they wanted to do it. For one thing, something could go wrong and someone could get hurt. Neither of them actually wanted their parents to be angry at them. They also didn't want Alma get in trouble with the Legendary Pokémon.

"Come on, Smoochum. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Alma tease her friend.

_"A lot, Alma," _Smoochum thought to herself.

However, knowing Alma, the human girl won't give up so easily. Sighing, Smoochum use her Ice Beam to create a sled that would be fit them all in. It was beautiful, her mother had taught her well. But she was also told to be careful with it.

"Wow, Smoochum! It's so pretty!" Alma said happily.

"Thanks, Alma," Smoochum said blushing.

When all four of them got in, Alma took a deep breath and slide down the hill for the final time for the day. The children laughed as they slide faster than before.

"Hey, Alma, can you slow down a little?" Riolu asked.

"Umm... About that, guys. I have no idea how to slow this down," Alma said.

Hearing that she has no idea how to slow or stop the sled, panic wave over them. Why did they always agree to do these with her again? She always gets them all in trouble.

Seeing they didn't stop, even after they were no longer on the hill, the children yell for help.

"Help!"

"Get us off of this crazy ride!"

"It was all Alma's idea!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!"

Vulpix wanted to use her Flamethrower, but she was worried if that could cause more problems.

The children soon themselves heading towards the village with speed. They cried out for help again. Hoping that one of the adults will surely help them. The ice sled soon began to crack a bit.

Alma and her friends were sliding through the village, with many Pokémon getting out of the way. The ice sled was now breaking apart. However, one of the ice-types nearby used Powder Snow to create a pile of snow for the children. The four younglings landed on the snow safely. However, that didn't stop a few adults checking to see if they were alright.

"Kids, are you okay?"

"Thank Arceus, nothing happen to you all."

"Children, why were you all on such a dangerous thing?"

However, before the kids could explain themselves, a few voices join in. Which were very familiar to them. It was their parents.

"Riolu, were have you been? Your teacher had told me you won't at school today," Lucario said to his son.

"Vulpix, what were you thinking on riding something like that? You could have gotten hurt," Ninetales said to her daughter.

"Smoochum, I told you be careful with your ice powers, honey," Jynx said to her daughter.

Alma didn't want her friends to get trouble with their parents, this was her idea after all. She had to face the consequences of her actions. She knows that her friends' parents aren't fond of her anyway.

"It was my idea. I forced them to skipped school today and play with me all day," Alma said. Her head was down, showing that she was remorseful for putting her friends in danger like that.

"I should have known that this was your doing, human child," Lucario said. Grabbing his son's paw while walking away from Alma.

"Smoochum, I do not want you to play with her again," Jynx said while dragging her own child away from her human friend.

"Don't ever come near my child again, you troubled child," Ninetales said, bending down to lift her daughter off of the ground and went home.

"Goodbye," Vulpix said quietly to her human friend.

Alma stood there all alone. Her friends were now forbidden to see her again. She knows the reason that their parents had put up with her was because her family are the Legendary Pokémon. They couldn't say no to them. However, the safety of their children are important than anything else to them. Alma could tell that everyone didn't like for some reason that she didn't know.

"That girl has caused more trouble this week."

"That creature should have been sent away on the day it was born."

"What were the Legendary Pokémon were thinking? A human child does not belong here."

Human? Alma has heard that word all the time. From the servants to the villagers. But she rarely hears it from her own family. Is that what kind of Pokémon she is? Alma knows that was different from everyone.

"Let's return you to the Hall of Origin, Lady Alma," Beartic, who's one of the guards of the Hall of Origin, said.

The ice-type bear escort the human child back to the ancient building. Alma thought back to early this morning. How she convinced her friends to leave school and play together with her instead. Her family won't be happy to hear she caused trouble again.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry for the long update again. I know that I made Alma into some kind of spoiled brat, but at kid isn't her age anyway. Thank you all for kindly waiting for this chapter again. **


	12. Grounded and Questions

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this story. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter to happen. Sorry that I haven't been updating this in awhile, but I'm back to make more chapters for this story.**

* * *

"I can not believe! Skipping your lessons and making your friends do the same," Mewtwo said, walking back and forward in front of Alma.

After being escorting back to the Hall of Origin by Beartic, the news of the trouble that Alma had caused had reached over to the Legendary Pokémon who won't happy to hear that she did something bad again this week. Early this week, Alma had planted flowers that made everyone sneezed. The blonde girl thought the flowers were harmless, unaware that the flowers had caused allergies. The flowers were immediately removed by the grass-type Legendaries.

"You also put you and your friends in danger like that. You know how you or anyone else could have gotten hurt like that, Alma," Volcanion added.

"Just be thankful that none of you were hurt," Kyurem said.

Alma lowered her head. She already knew that her family would be mad at her for something dangerous like that. But it still didn't stop her from being emotionally hurt from their scolding. Which according to some Pokémon, was better than being banished from the Hall of Origin.

While Alma was playing with her friends, all the Legendary Pokémon were in the Human World for some serious business. So they trusted Alma's well-being and safety to the servants until they return. While everything was alright in the Human World where humans and Pokémon still living in peace and harmony, some of they weren't happy to have found out that Alma misbehaving while they were gone.

"I blame you for this, Mew," Tapu Koko said.

_"Hey! Why are you blaming me for happened today? And besides, Alma just wanted to play with her friends," _Mew said, defended herself and Alma.

"Because you often teach Alma things that she shouldn't learn," Dialga said.

_"I just wanted her to have more fun around here. You guys know that this place is hardly fun,"_ Mew said.

"That's only because most of us aren't kids, Mew," Terrakion said. However, he didn't want Alma to be too scolded. But he knows that she needs to understand she can't always do things she wanted.

While the Legendary Pokémon were talking about they might have been spoiling Alma too much, the girl in question was lost in her thought. Human. That word had never bothered her too much. She wonder if that's the name of the Pokémon she is. Alma believe she was the only one of her kind. She never ask her family what she is anyways. There's no one here who looks like her. Almost everyone look the same or almost share an appearance.

Alma, on the other hand, look noting like anyone here. No one look like her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how different she really is. Is she the only human here? What abilities did she had? Unlike her friends and family, Alma didn't have any special abilities or powers like the other Pokémon she knows. Unlike most Pokémon, she always wore a white dress on her body. Until now, it never bothered her to know why she wears it.

"Alma, you're grounded for a month," Arceus said.

Hearing that she was grounded for a month had pulled Alma out of her thoughts. She didn't complained since she ready had lost her friends. Alma thought about asking her family about what she actually is later when they're not angry with her.

"Okay, Arceus," Alma said.

However, even when the Legendary Pokémon had calm down after two hours, Alma couldn't ask them what kind of Pokémon she is. Despite being only four years old, the young human girl didn't know how to ask the very same Pokémon just where did she came from. She knew they could just dodged her question or will lie to her like how grownups would tend to do to kids.

Bedtime soon came, and Alma was sent to bed without any sweets. Although Mew did try to sneak some for her when on one was looking. Of course her clones had caught her and reminded the cat-like Pokémon that Alma was grounded.

Alma lay on her giant flower bed while she had a hard time sleeping. That word, human, kept bugging her.

_"Until now, that word never bothered me. It feels so strange to be called,"_ Alma said as she turn to her left side of her bed.

She remember how many Pokémon had called her that in the past. Why was she so different from everyone else here?

_"Why do I have to be so different from everyone else?" _Alma thought to herself as sleep finally took over her tiny body.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry that's short. I just hope you guys like this. Alma is starting to realize that she's really different from everyone else she knows and loves. **


	13. Forbidden to go

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back here to update another chapter. Thank you all so much for patently waiting for this chapter to happen. This one will take a two year skip of the last chapter. Thank you again for reading this story. I don't own any of the canon characters while I only own my ocs. **

* * *

Virizion hummed while she look over the flowers in her room. She wasn't so busy today, so she was relaxing herself until Arceus needed her for something important. However, while she was overlooking of the plants, someone was staring behind her.

This creature stared at her with carefulness like Virizion was her prey. Slowly, the tiny creature started to crawl towards the Legendary Pokémon on all fours. She absolutely made sure her prey didn't notice her coming her. Virizion is very smart Pokémon after all. She'll definitely know she was here if she makes the slightest mistake. Her green eyes never left Virizion and she was coming close to the Legendary Pokémon now. She was getting close and Virizion didn't hasn't even notice she was even in her room until it was...

"Don't even think about it, Alma," Virizion said, not bothering to look behind her to know who it was.

"Oh, you didn't even at let me scare you, Virizion," Alma said as she got up to stand up on her feet.

"Oh, no! Help! I'm being attack by a monster!" Virizion said joking while she smiled.

Alma then leaped herself at Virizion's right front leg, hugging it like she was grabbing onto her prey. Virizion herself smile upon seeing the human child playfully hugged her leg. The grass-type Pokémon enjoyed seeing the human child growing everyday. Alma seem to be becoming curious with everything around her like any child would with the world they live in. Alma was no different from that.

"Virizion, you going to the other world with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo again?" Alma asks her despite knowing the answer already.

"Of course, Alma. You know we always go a few times a year," Virizion said with a smile. She could see Alma was becoming a little curious with the Human World since Virizion and the others would go there to check out the relationship between humans and Pokémon.

"Can I go with you this time? I promise to be good the whole time," Alma said as she clasp her hands together in an effort for Virizion to let her go with them.

"Alma, the place we always go is dangerous. Anything bad could happen there," Virizion said as gently as she could.

As much she would love take Alma to the Human World with her and the other Swords of Justice, Virizion knows that there are many horrible, terrible humans out there who would do bad things to her little one. Like that remorseless Pokémon hunter, Hunter J who would use Alma just to get to the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. Just that horrible monster who tried to use Ash Ketchum as a tool to use to control them.

Hearing she wasn't going with the Swords of Justice, Alma pouted and headed to her own room. She had asked all of the others the same question, but they all the same thing. They always told her that the place they were going was very dangerous. Some had even said they themselves had gotten hurt after visiting the place. They had managed to heal before Alma herself had seen their injures because they didn't want her to see how bad things are in there.

Well walking towards her room, Alma only want to see the place where they were going to see what it's like. She didn't understand why the place they all go was dangerous. If that place was so dangerous, then why do they always go?

"Lady Alma, there you are!" Slowking said as he walk towards the young child and grabbed her hand to lead to her lessons.

Alma groan again since Slowking suddenly appeared again to take her to the study room to teach her once more. She try to break free from his grip but Slowking was strong. The water-type Pokémon was determined to teach her everything he knows.

* * *

_Study room_

"The way you could tell how exactly old a tree is by the rings inside of it," Slowking said as he showed her a picture of a tree stump.

The human child was setting in her desk while her teacher was showing her pictures of trees and other dead plants.

"This one looks like it has 63 rings on. Meaning it has been alive for 63 years. Incredible, isn't it, Lady Alma?" Slowking said to her.

Alma was a little amazed to hear the rings on a tree stump was a good way to tell how old a tree was. Despite not liking her lessons that much, Alma did enjoy them most of the time. However, she wanted to go and waved bye to the Swords of Justice before they left. According to a few Pokémon, the Swords of Justice won't be back for two weeks. Alma wanted to go and say good to them before it was too let.

"Now, where is that photo of that oak tree go? I had it in here somewhere," Slowking said as he search for the photo he apparently lost.

Seeing her teacher was now distracted, Alma then quickly got off of her chair and slowly walk over to the door. Making sure Slowking didn't know what she was doing, Alma then took her chance to sneak out again to see the Swords of Justice leaving before it was too late.

"Oh, here it is! This oak tree with mushrooms on it tells you that it's infected with..." Slowking said as he look to only see that the blonde child has escaped him again.

"Oh, dear. I should be probably start having a doorbell on that door. That child is surely has a way of sneaking out on her lessons," Slowking said as he went to look for Alma again for the 1, 286th time.

* * *

_The portal room_

The portal room was one of the few places that Alma wasn't allowed to enter. It was off limits towards many Pokémon with only a few guards be allowed to come with the Legendary Pokémon. It was the only entrance to the Human World and the Hall of Origin.

"Please, careful when you four arrive there. I've seen more and more Pokémon hunters had appeared this year," Arceus said with concerning.

"Don't worry about us, Arceus. We'll able to fight off any bad guys that comes our way," Keldeo said confidently.

"Keldeo, this serious. We maybe Legendary Pokémon, but we still have our weaknesses as well," Cobalion said sternly to his adoptive son.

"Sorry, Cobalion," Keldeo said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Cheer up, kid. If we work together, those hunters won't even known what hit 'em," Terrakion said kindly to his young student.

"Right!" Keldeo said with high spirit.

Arceus couldn't but chuckled at the sight. Ash did always say the Swords of Justice remind him of a family. The Alpha Pokémon could see why.

"Big Brother Keldeo!" A very familiar voice said, coming towards the youngest member of the Swords of Justice.

It was Alma who run across the hall just to see Keldeo and his mentors off before they go. The little human girl hugged Keldeo on his left front leg. She made it just in time before they left.

"Hey, Alma. You're just in time! We're about to leave for that place," Keldeo said to the little human has been like a little sister to him.

"Keldeo, please take me with you!" Alma begged his big bother figure. Maybe he could convince the others to let them take her.

"Alma, you know you're not allowed to come with us to that place," Cobalion said to her while he got her to let Keldeo go by grabbing the back of her white dress with his mouth.

"Cobalion's right, kid. Where we're going is bad news sometimes. It's best if you stay here," Terrakion said.

"Sorry, Alma, but they're right. It's a dangerous place. Bad things could happen if we're not careful," Keldeo said gently as he could to her.

"But it's dangerous? If it's a bad place to go, then do you all go there in the first place?" Alma asks them. It was true. How bad is this place anyway?

When Alma had once asked that question to Slowking, Gardevoir, and Florges, all three had dodged her question. Avoiding it like they were trying to hide something from her for some reason. Alma just wanted to know why the place her family was considered to be so dangerous for her to even know.

"Alma, I understand you feel upset about this. But when you're older, you'll understand," Virizion said kindly towards the young girl.

Alma, reluctantly, nodded her head. Maybe if she make a wish to Jirachi to make herself older, then they let her go with them.

"See you soon when we get back, Alma," Keldeo said as he and the others enter the portal room.

"Behave while we're gone, Alma," Cobalion said to her. Reminding the young girl of sledding event.

"We'll bring you back something," Terrakion said to her.

"We'll only be gone for 2 weeks," Virizion said.

Once the gate began to open and the Swords of Justice entered in, Alma try to follow them but Arceus had place his left hoof in front of her to stop her from entering.

"Alma, I know it's difficult for you not going with us on our trips, but you must trust us when we say it's for your own protection," Arceus said while bend down to look at her better.

"I wish I was big now," Alma said as she lean foreword to Arceus, who nuzzled her with his head.

"Trust me, when I said it's better for you to be this little," Arceus said warmly towards her.

"Now, I believe it's time for you return to your studies, little one," Arceus said.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if Alma sounded a bit bratty in this chapter, but she's a little kid and what kid isn't going to be a brat. Kids don't understand things in how the world works and they rely on their families for answers. And of course they're going to get upset when their questions don't unanswered. Thanks for reading this and be safe out there during this time. **


	14. Tapestries

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for this story. Alma will be a little older in this chapter again. Thank you all for reading this. I don't own any of the canon characters since they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Nine year old Alma dance gracefully as she and Meloetta twirled around. The two have been dancing since this morning. Meloetta had been happily giving Alma dance lessons since the human girl have been begging for them. The blonde girl wanted to dance like when the rose petals blew into the wind and flew away. The two giggle as they continued to dance to their hearts' content.

Meloetta took Alma into the very same garden where the latter was born. The golden flower had sadly wilted away just two months after Alma was born. But Xerneas had managed to saved a single petal to keep as a fond memory of that special flower that brought Alma to her family.

The wind had suddenly blow and some of the petals soon went with it to who knows where. Alma couldn't help dance along with the wind. Meloetta stop and watch as Alma continued dancing. The Mythical Pokémon smile as the girl she helped raised danced very beautifully. Meloetta couldn't help but think back about her old life with Ridley and the other Protectors. She wish those days of simply living in peace them. But those days are forever gone, along with Ridley and the Protectors. Her friend Ash was also gone. Meloetta deeply wish that she could see both Ash and Ridley again and thank them for all the things they did to protect her from bad humans.

"Meloetta, look at me! I'm dancing like the wind!" Alma cried out to the Mythical Pokémon as she dance on the soft grass.

Meloetta was pulled out of her thoughts as Alma cried out to her. The little Mythical Pokémon look at the little blonde girl as the latter kept dancing. Meloetta couldn't help but feel joy and proudness of seeing Alma dancing so beautifully. Everyday, Alma look more and more beautiful. Her blonde hair look like it was made out of gold and her green eyes even resemble of a grassy meadow of a sunny day in summer.

Alma kept her beautiful eyes close as she dance. She enjoyed dancing very much. Arceus had asked her to show him and the others when she's ready. The little blonde girl felt the wind brushing against her skin while the petals flew by. She twirled as the petals began to spin around her in her white dress.

The other Pokémon that were working in the garden stop and watch the young human girl dance so elegant. This is the same human who nearly injured her friends by sliding down a hill. But seeing her like this, they realize that she's growing from that mistake.

Alma bow as a finishing act after dancing for so long. Her feet soon began to arch after hours of dancing. The little girl hissed while she took small steps. It felt like she was walking on broking glass.

_"Alma, are you alright? You've been dancing since this morning," _Meloetta said as she flew towards the girl.

Alma smile as she kept her pain to herself as to not worry Meloetta. But the look on her face clearly told the tiny Mythical Pokémon that her feet are causing her pain. Meloetta wasn't assumed to know that Alma was keeping this from her. She raised this girl, so she knows when Alma is lying to her.

_"Come one, Alma. Lets go to the healing room and get your feet better," _The Mythical Pokémon said, leading the girl to the healing room.

Alma pouted as she was lead away to the healing room. But she couldn't help but feel happy that Meloetta was showing concernedness towards her.

* * *

_Healing room_

_"Okay, Alma, please be good to Chansey while I'm gone. I'll be back to get you later,"_ Meloetta said to Alma gently.

Alma didn't want Meloetta leave her here alone. But she knows that she's a big girl now. Some of her family members are expecting her to act to her age instead of behaving like a baby still.

"Okay, Meloetta. See you soon," Alma said, watching the Mythical Pokémon flying away from her.

The healing room is the room where the gauds and servants are brought to heal if they're sick or injured. Alma quietly set on one of the beds in the room and waited for Nurse Chansey to come and heal her. There're four other Pokémon here with her. A Piloswine, a Scizor, a Blastoise, and a Machamp. The kind nurse Pokémon walk up towards her calmingly. She had a gentle and warm smile on her face. Alma soon began to feel a little safe around her since she did often help with her injures and when the former ever gets sick.

"Aww, Lady Alma, it's pleasure to see you again. Have you been playing roughly again?" Nurse Chansey asks gently.

"No, ma'am. I was just having dance lessons with Meloetta since this morning," Alma said to the nurse.

"I see. Then that means your feet are now hurting if I'm correct," Nurse Chansey said as she took a good look at Alma's feet.

They clearly have blisters on them. The blisters clearly shown that Alma have been dancing unstop since this morning. Which is not good at all. Nurse Chansey went to the wooden cabinet on the other side of where Alma was sat. Looking for the medicine cream that will heal the girl's feet, Nurse Chansey check to see if there's any left after using it on a young Deerling.

While Nurse Chansey was looking for the medicine, Alma look around the room. She has been in here a few times, but only when she was a little injured. Whenever she was sick, Nurse Chansey would come into her bedroom and take care of her. The kind Pokémon had always healed her despite the girl did not looking like anyone here.

Chansey smile once she find the cream. Turning back to give it to Alma to heal her blistered feet, Nurse Chansey carefully put the cream on the girl's feet. It was cold but a bit smooth to Alma's tiny feet.

"Now just lay down and wait for it to heal your feet, Lady Alma," Nurse Chansey said.

Alma nodded as she watch the nurse Pokémon leave her on the bed as the latter went over to check on Machamp. The little blonde girl lay down and waited for her feet to be heal by the medicine cream on them.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Alma woke up to see that she was now all alone in the healing room. She wonder where was everyone. The cream on her feet had actually work with her feet now felt better like they were before. The sun even began to set. Alma went over to the window to have a better look of the beautiful sight. The sun always look like it was touching the ground before completely disappearing with the moon taking its' place in the sky.

Both Solgaleo and Lunala are the Pokémon of day and night. The two couldn't exist without the other. Solgaleo love giving Alma a ride on his back and fly away with her to have fun. Lunala also allow the girl to ride her on her back as well during the night whenever Alma couldn't sleep.

"I wonder if Solgaleo and Lunala will back today for dinner?" Alma asks herself, placing her left cheek on the glass window.

Alma wonder where was Meloetta at. The tiny Mythical Pokémon said that she'll come back to pick her up from her. But the little girl thought that Meloetta was just probably busy doing Mythical Pokémon stuff that Alma has no idea what exactly it is anyway. Sometimes, Alma wishes her family would tell her things about what they do. She already knows that they're the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world with important tasks at hand. She hated being kept in the dark. She knows that they're just trying to protect her from any possible dangers that wished to harm her, but things could be more easier if they told her some things already instead of keeping some secrets from her.

Speaking of keeping secrets from her, Alma felt that this now probably the prefect time to try to sneak into that forbidden room that her family kept locked from everyone, including her. They rarely go in there, but they always check to make sure no one was in there since they apparently hold something in there like there was a valued treasure in that room.

"Since Meloetta isn't here to pick me up, I'll just help myself to see what's in that room that you all won't allow anyone to see," Alma said, closing her mouth tightly so her family won't know where she's at.

Slowly opening the door, Alma check to see if Meloetta or any of the other Legendary Pokémon were coming her way to get her. She smile in mischievous as she happily skip away to where those golden are at. Hoping that today will finally be the day that she'll learn what is in that door.

* * *

_The forbidden room_

Alma stood in aw while looking at the doors. They still look so beautiful as the remaining sunlight give off a sparkling show on them. The two guards, Charizard and Grreninja, were nowhere to be seen. Alma couldn't help but find it odd since those two never leave their post unless it's an emergence. But she couldn't think about it too much. Now, Alma finally could go in and see what's in there at last.

_"I wonder if there's any secret treasure in there. Or a map that leads to ruined city that once worshipped them back then. I mean, they're basically gods anyway to everyone around here. Everywhere I go, my family is either respect or adored by everyone here. Meanwhile, I'm almost shunned by half of the Pokémon here. I'm always called a human whenever my family isn't with me since those who shunned me will be in trouble if their actions are caught by my family," _Alma thought as she double check to see if there's anyone coming where she's at.

Seeing that's no one near her, Alma grab the silver doorknobs and turn them to push the doors. Excitement was flowing throughout her entire body as she began to push the doors to open and reveal the secret of the room.

The golden, giant doors open while Alma hold her breath so she won't make a sound that will alert her family to where she's at. As the doors open to let Alma inside, she took a small step-back. Despite wanting to see what's inside, Alma actually felt some remorse of going against her family's rules. This is one of the most serious rules in the Hall of Origin: no one is allow to go the room behind those doors. Alma even began to have second thoughts of doing this. Meloetta was probably now looking for her. The Mythical Pokémon will be so worried about her since she's not in the healing room that she's suppose to be.

_"Okay, Alma, you can do this. You're here now, so no backing down. Just have a quick peek, and no one won't even know you were in there," _Alma thought to herself, giving herself some courage since she's now too far to chicken out.

Breathing though her nose deeply, Alma than finally inside the room. Slowly, the blonde girl saw nothing but darkness inside. Alma soon felt this whole room didn't anything special to it since it seems like it has nothing inside. No treasure or maps of ancient cities. Just a seemingly empty room of nothing but patch blackness. Alma felt disappointed and turn around to with the feeling of being cheated out of a great discovering of her entire life.

However, the doors were than shut by themselves with Alma still inside. Quickly, the girl ran to the doors to try and open them again. The doors weren't budge. Alma was at the moment of crying out for help since her family will surely hear her cries and find inside. Of course, the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon will surely scolded her for breaking the rules and ground her forever until she dies, but she didn't like how the room was so dark.

But before Alma could even say a single word from her mouth, the room began to light up. Alma look around and saw that are many tapestries on the wall.

Alma became amazed to see the tapestries. Her family are even in them. Along with a young man who kind of looks like her. He had spiking, black hair and two z's marks on each on his cheeks. Each tapestries had him look differently. In some, he look like her age. While in others, he look a little older than her. The young man even look like he was helping her family. She wonder if they're from the species.

One showed him turning to normal after being turn to stone after he step in between Mew and one of the Mewtwo. Another showed him riding Lugia while he held three treasures in his hands. Another one even showed him giving a greenish/yellowish jewel to Arceus. Alma wonder just who is this man. He appears to be important enough to have this many tapestries of showing him helping the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world in the past.

As she continued to look at the tapestries, the blonde hair saw one tapestry of the man facing another person who was covered by a black cloak and a white mask over their face. That person made Alma uncomfortable. As she walk up to it, Alma also some kind of machine between them. The little blonde girl wonder what it is. Her family were on the man's side along with a large group of Pokémon. Below the tapestry, Alma saw a stone with words on it. Reading the words in her head, Alma learn his name.

_The one who was chosen... _

_Fought__ the evil that was destroying the world in which he loved..._

_For the Chosen One Ash Ketchum..._

_Fought the monster that was once a man..._

_Along side with Legendaries who aid him to protect..._

_Stop the monster to better the future..._

_And interchanged... _

_His life was traded for peace..._

_The selfless Chosen One... _

_Ash Ketchum... _

"Ash...?" Alma said out aloud without realizing.

Alma gasp as she cover her mouth, but knowing full well that it was now too late for her.

It was a single word that made all the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to be alerted that Alma was now in the forbidden room. Many of them were upset at her to disobeyed the rules and sneak into the room where she knows she wasn't allowed to. When they heard the Ash's name in Alma's mouth, they all that she discovered the tapestries of him. How he always saved them and the world from being destroyed. Usually by an evil organizations, or them being unbelievably childish and fighting each other regardless that it might result of innocent people getting hurt by them.

Ash who give up his own life because that was the only way to stop that monster from destroy the world that they all called home. Despite knowing the pain and suffering it'll give to his loved ones, Ash did it for them. Hoping his friends and family will live peaceful lives where no more evil will try to take away their happiness from them. He was only 24 years old when he sacrificed his life for everyone he loved.

The Legendary and Mythical Pokémon where all there when Ash sacrificed himself, smiling at them for the last time. After the battle, they all withdrew from the rest the world since humans began to lost their way of actually having Pokémon battles.

Arceus, Meloetta, and Male Mewtwo enter the room to see that Alma is still there. Alma look at the three members of her family, fully knowing she's very much in trouble for this. The three Pokémon were disappointed in her.

This room is the one place where they all could privately grieve for their fallen friend's death. Some of them had often think about the times Ash helped them and befriended them despite many times they nearly got him and his friends killed.

"Alma, what on earth were you thinking?!" Mewtwo asks angrily. However, he tried to keep himself from completely yelling at her since he knows it'll might caused more trouble.

Alma didn't answer him. Looking at the tapestries, Alma saw how she almost resemble the man known as Ash Ketchum and that black cloaked person who was considered to be a monster by the tapestry.

They share the same body type as her. Alma look down at her hands and saw they're just like theirs. She felt tears coming from her eyes as she fell onto her knees and cried uncontrollable. Having a gut-wrenching feeling that's not one of them. That she's not a Pokémon, and that she's something else. Something that the other Pokémon have the reason to dislike her.

The anger and disappointment that they felt towards Alma had suddenly disappeared once she fell onto her knees while sob uncontrollably. Meloetta flew towards Alma and nuzzle her.

_"Alma, are okay?" _Meloetta asks worriedly.

Alma look at them, knowing it was now time to ask them the question she hope she would never ask them.

"Arceus, Meloetta, Mewtwo... What am I?" Alma asks as her tears fell down on her cheeks.

Both Arceus and Mewtwo look at each other while Meloetta comfort Alma. They knew it was time for Alma to know where she came from and what is she. They'll have to start at the beginning to explain why they never let go with them to the Human World. Everyone will have to be present in the Throne room to tell their beloved Alma of why she ever goes with them. Hoping that she'll understand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, everyone. Alma now knows about Ash. If you'll wondering how Ash died? You'll find out in the next chapter. And what about Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon? They survived but that's all I'm telling for them. **


	15. The Monster Cain

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Last chapter had Alma founding out about Ash in that forbidden room that no one allows in. Now, you'll find out what happened to Ash years ago. I'll be using the soundtrack 'Origin Story' from the movie 'Pan' for the story that Alma will be told. I don't own the canon characters or the soundtrack as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

The Throne room of the Hall of Origin was so quiet that it felt like nobody was in there. But the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon all gathered after Arceus order a meeting. Said meeting involved Alma who made a discovering of Ash Ketchum. Although many of them were disappointed in Alma for breaking the rules, they knew she knows that she isn't a Pokémon like she believed her whole life.

The best thing to do right now is tell Alma the truth about who's Ash and what is she. She already been disliked by some of the Pokémon here. The Legendaries already knew that when they took her in and raised her like she was their own. But that never stopped them from loving Alma and caring about her. Teaching to be a good person despite her having a habit of causing trouble and mischief.

Alma sat at the edge of the pool in the center of the room. The little girl always come here to play with her family members that who wanted to spend with her. However, there were days where she wasn't allowed to be in here when Arceus and the others were having meetings and had Alma being lead away by Gardevoir and Florges.

Alma wanted to know what were the meetings about. There were many times in the past where Alma would try to slowly open the doors and take peek inside. But Gardevoir and Florges would always manage to dragged her away before she could even found out what was going on. Her two nannies would always tell her that they're not things that Alma herself should be worried about. The two Pokémon had told her when she's older, she'll understand one day.

The little girl stare at her watery reflection in the pool. She wonder why Arceus brought her and everyone else her. But the more she looked at herself in the water, the more she realized how much she look those people in the tapestry. She really did look nothing like no one here. There was no one else like her in or out of the Hall of Origin. Despite being called a human all her life, Alma knew it meant something different.

"Alma, we're going to show you something that happened many years... Before you were even born," Arceus said to her gently as he could.

Alma nodded. Ready what will they show her. But she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Whatever her family will show her, Alma knew she needed to be prepared what will she be shown.

"We all know that you're probably curious about Ash, right?" Virizion asks the human girl.

"Yes, Virizion. Who's Ash Ketchum?" Alma asks.

Hearing Alma asking who's Ash, all the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon look at each other. They all knew that it's finally time for her to learn about their friend and savior: Ash Ketchum.

"Alma, Ash was a dear friend of ours. He helped and saved us whenever we were in trouble, usually when we're the ones that caused them," Diancie said, hopping towards Alma.

"So he was a hero then? Like the ones you all tell before bedtime?" Alma asks, becoming interest in Ash.

"Yes, he was. He was a very noble and brave hero. One that was worthy of being the Hero of Ideas," Zekrom said, fondly remembering of the young man.

"And one of being the Hero of Truth as well," Reshiram said, earning a glare from his brother.

Alma giggle. Both Zekrom and Reshiram can pretty quite competitive like many of the others here. Guess they both liking the same person so much that they chose him to be their champion. The blonde girl wonder if they had ever fought over who will get to keep Ash as his champion.

"Ash helped me to find my sword when I was still in-training when I met him," Keldeo said.

"Yes, it was only after you foolishly challenged me to a battle when you were not ready and got the rest of the Swords of Justice frozen and ran away when you got scared. It was only meeting that boy did you actually found the courage to face me again," Kyurem said.

Keldeo nervously chuckle while Alma look at her big brother figure confusedly.

"Alright, everyone. I believe it's now time for Alma to know about Ash Ketchum: the Chosen One," Arceus said.

The Lake Trio, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, went over to the pool and began to circle around it. Soon some of the water began to flight and took some shapes. Some of the shapes began formed into beings that almost look like Alma while others took of Pokémon. A figure appear in front of the Legendaries, in which many of them growled at the figure who than appeared into a handsome man with a machine: the same one that Alma saw in the tapestry.

"It was many years ago when a man named Cain, who deeply loved Pokémon, created a powerful and dangerous machine. One that had the power to give Pokémon abilities to humans. Cain wanted to built a stronger bridge between people and Pokémon. He believed that giving humans the same abilities as Pokémon would forever make the bond between the two species stronger. But there was problem..." Arceus said.

The Cain figure showed his machine to a large crowd of people who watched in aw as he turn on his machine.

"The machine not could only give the humans Pokémon abilities, but it could also give them body parts of Pokémon. But once the machine did its' work, there was no way back for the poor humans to return back into their original selves. And because of this, many of the other scientists saw Cain's machine as an invention that shouldn't have been made," Zekrom said.

"He believed that if humans become Pokémon, then the world would return to a time when it was pure and innocent. He felt that people would have been happier if they became Pokémon," Lugia said.

Figures of the poor victims of Cain's machine were even shown. Many of them were screaming in agony. Alma covered his her eyes while the two Mewtwo, the five Genesect, and Silvally look on with sadness. Empathizing with those innocent souls who were victims of that horrible person.

_"When the science community ended his work, Cain fall into rage. To him, the other scientists felt threaten by his invention and wanted to stop him before it truly work,"_ Meloetta said.

The water figure of Cain than shown to be working on his machine again. Cain look like he hasn't slept in years. He even look like he was laughing madly as his invention was starting to work. But the machine itself soon exploded, with Cain getting caught in the crossfire. He scream while his body began to painfully transformed into something else.

"When he got in the exploitation of his invention, Cain's body was than changed, and his mind soon was shattered upon realizing what had had happened to him. And with that, he became nether man or Pokémon..." Cobalion said.

"But a monster..." Alma said, now understanding what the tapestry meant.

Cobalion nodded. Cain was the most dangerous threat that he and the Swords of Justice had ever faced.

Cain was than shown to now be wearing the black cloak and white mask that Alma saw in the tapestry. Behind him, were monsters that had the shapes of both humans and Pokémon.

"Cain soon created an army: one that was made of his own creation. He took in people who had lost their way or felt they no longer had a purpose in life. Many of them became loyalty to him, to the point that they no longer care what he truly view them. Cain wanted to make the entire world into his own imagine of what he believed to be one that was pure," Reshiram said.

Alma watch as the watery figures of Cain and his followers began to wreak havoc across the Human World. Alma saw a human girl, who appear to be a little older than her, played with a Teddiursa peacefully. They look so happy to be together. However, their peaceful moment came to an dreadful end when a group from Cain's army surrounded them both, trapping them as they circle around them. The Teddiursa tried to protect its' friend from the group of monsters, but it was sadly defeated soundlessly as the girl cried to her friend before the monsters than came at her. Her scream was the last thing Alma heard as she watched the figures became shapeless water again.

"Cain believed that no one was strong enough to stop him from fulfilling his plans... But there was one. A human with kind heart and a clear sense of justice who had a strong and powerful love for Pokémon of all kind," Male Mewtwo said.

"Ash Ketchum..." Alma said.

The figure of Ash Ketchum then appeared in front of Cain. The two men began to seemingly talk to each other calmingly.

"The Chosen One. Ash stood against Cain and his army. He tried to reason with Cain, saying humans and Pokémon can live in peace and harmony by loving and understanding each other. But Cain refused to listen to Ash, even when the latter warned him if he upsets the balance of the world, then we Legendaries would come to stop him before his machine could even work," Virizion said.

Both Cain and Ash talk back and forth to each other until the former fired a Shadow Ball at the latter. But it was stopped by a Pikachu who used Iron Tail. Alma saw Pikachu climbing onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzle him. She wondered if they were close friends.

"But Cain ignored Ash's warning, and went ahead with his plans. He tried to get Ash to see his way of bringing peace to the world and joined him. But Ash refused to do so," Ho-Oh said.

"And so, the two began to battle against each other. Cain send his entire army throughout the world and caused the deaths of many innocent people. His army was too powerful be to stopped by the Champions, Elite 4s, and the Gym Leaders. So many gave up of hope of defeating Cain, But Ash wouldn't give up. It was thanks to his strong-will and determinedness that give people got back their hope," Terrakion said.

Figures of humans and Pokémon appear while they all look in despair and hopeless. However, the Ash figure appear in front of them, and they all regain their strength and hope. Alma never met someone like this, who's so strong and brave that both humans and Pokémon began to follow him and battle along side him to save the world they all love.

Alma even saw a large of group humans and Pokémon fighting along side with Ash. If she hadn't been in the tapestry room Alma would probably thought that her family was just telling her a story. But the story itself still felt so real and amazing. It was just too good to be just a fairytale that was made up.

"And together with his friends, Ash fought Cain to protect the entire world that he loved so much. Him and his Pokémon fought tireless. Even when they were outnumber and outmatch, Ash and his friends never gave up and continued to fight the battle," Keldeo said.

Cain then was shown with his machine. He laugh madly as he watched his army fought against Ash and his friends. However, he failed to even noticed the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon came to help Ash.

"You all helped Ash saved battle against Cain?" Alma asks surprisingly.

"Of course. We wouldn't be Legendaries if we allowed him to singly handle of saving the world, would we?" Kyurem said.

The figures of her beloved family all shown to fought against the monsters that Cain created. They defeated them easily. Nothing that Alma expected from her family. They're after all are the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world and that fight reminded Alma again how powerful and strong they are.

However, Cain seemed to refused to accepted this. He quickly turn on his machine and used on several towns and cities in many parts of the world, destroying both people and Pokémon alike in the process. The scream of the innocent was heard as Alma covered her ears.

"Out of spite, Cain used his invention on many towns and cities. One of them was Ash's hometown: Pallet Town in the Kanto region. One of the victims was his own mother," Female Mewtwo said.

"How can anyone be so cruel and heartless?!" Alma asks.

"Some humans are like that, Alma. There are good people in the world, yes. But there's also terrible and horrible people out there who wish to harm and destroy others. That's why we keep you here. So no one will hurt you," Yveltal said to the human girl.

"But wait, I thought that the machine could only turn humans into partly Pokémon. Why did it killing people and Pokémon?" Alma asks confusedly.

"We later found out that it needed life forces to have energy for it to work. Human and Pokémon life force... And our powers," Arceus said.

Alma couldn't believe what she heard. This man, this human. Cain was a terrible and evil person. How could he want peace for the world when he steals life for that peace What kind of peace would that be?

"Did Ash stopped him?" Alma asks hopefully.

Hearing her asking them that question, the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon knew that they're at the part where Ash had give up his life for the world.

"Yes, we stopped him... But at a price," Zygarde said.

Cain was then shown to turn on his machine. It was getting ready to work again when Ash appear. The two let out their Pokémon and fight. Alma was confused on why the two men used their Pokémon instead fighting themselves. Ash won the battle, but Cain was beyond angry. Revealing to had had a remote with him all along, Cain pressed the button and the machine was starting to glow.

The figures of the Legendaries tried to stop it by using their powers. But to their shock, the machine had actually absorb their powers. Making the machine even more powerful than ever. With Cain appearing and telling them something.

"Cain revealed that he made his machine be able to absorb our powers whenever we tried to attack it. Cain actually believed in Ash's words and recreate his weapon when we saw it. We tried to destroy it in many ways, but doing so would caused to become stronger. Me and Celebi even tried to send to the edge of time. But that even won't work since Cain thought of everything we might try," Dialga said with Celebi nodding.

"Then how did you stopped it?" Alma asked, felt that this story won't have a happy ending to it.

"When Ash realize that was so way to stop that weapon without absorbing our powers, he made the ultimate sacrifice," Jirachi said.

Cain's army appeared and fought the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon while Ash stood there and look at them. Happy to have met them in his early years. He hoped that Pikachu and the others will be safe. Hating to forced his beloved Pikachu into his Poké Ball, Ash look at it sadly before taking out the other Poké Balls and placed on the ground while turning back to the machine as his hands glow blue.

"Aura?!" Alma cried.

"Yes, Ash could control aura like the Lucario. His aura was strong," Zeraora said.

As the machine began to turn on, Ash surrounded himself and it with his aura by making a barrier around him with the machine. However, he was clearly in pain as he tried to hold on. Seeing their friend being pain while reliving this, the Legendaries knew that they should had done more to stop Ash from sacrificing himself. Both Dialga and Celebi actually wanted to restart time and fix it, but they both knew that Ash wouldn't wanted them to.

Since the machine's energy was now trapped, it was starting to explode with Ash in it. Ash look at the Poké Balls for the last and smile, knowing that his beloved Pokémon will be safe and will have happy lives, even if he could no longer be apart of them.

When the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon finally realize what was happing, a few of them tried to stop Ash but Cain's creation were getting in their way of helping Ash. The young man turn to look at the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon for the very last time. Giving his friends one last smile as a teardrop fell from his cheek. The machine finally exploded, taking Ash with it. There were no more figures after that.

"After the battle ended, the world fell into a new age... But the battle took its' toll on the world. Many towns and cities were ruined. It took many years for humans to rebuilt their homes while others went somewhere else to start anew. Alma, before you were born, some of us once lived with humans. But they all got caught in the crossfire of the battle," Arceus said.

Alma couldn't help feel sad for her family. They lost their human friends because of this monster.

"What happened to Cain? Did he ever faced justice, Arceus?" Alma ask, hoping that he did.

Arceus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, little one. Cain had managed to escaped before any of us could even stop him. To this day, many of us are still trying to find him and bring him to justice after all he did," He said.

"But when we do, he'll be judge for his sins he committed against humanity, Alma," Terrakion said smiling to her.

Despite only just hearing about this man, Alma couldn't help but dislike him. He caused her beloved family pain.

"Everyone, where did I come from? I'm human, aren't I?" Alma asks, but ready know the answer.

Hearing their beloved Alma asking the asking the question that they dread that she would, they couldn't keep this a secret from her.

"Yes, you're human. A very kind human," Male Mewtwo said.

"And where did you come from is hard for us to even tell you, Alma. You see... you came from a flower that suddenly showed up out of nowhere. It took nine mouths for it to bloom and for you to be born," Cobalion said.

_"You were the most beautiful and adorable baby when we first saw you. I was the first one that wanted you here. Everyone else wanted to send you to the Human World," _Mew said as she circle around her baby girl.

"Only because we thought it was better for you since you were just a newborn baby at the time," Volcanion said to her.

"You may have been not naturally born like other humans, but you have a place here with us, Alma," Virizion said.

Alma look down at the pool. Remembering all the figures that appeared on it.

"And what happened to the Pokémon that Ash had with him? Where did they go after the story?" Alma asked.

"After the battle, we invited to come with us of course. They had always proven their strength and courage to us. So after Ash's death, we give them status of being the guards of the Hall of Origin. They rightful deserved it after all they did for us," Arceus explained.

"Before you came to be, Ash was the only human that had ever sat foot here," Keldeo said, laying next to her.

"He was?" Alma said.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when he first got here. He almost pass out from just seeing us at the same time," Keldeo said to his little sister.

It wasn't long until everyone told her the stories of how they met Ash. Despite being the Chosen One, Ash had never allowed that to effect his Pokémon journey. Telling Alma about how much Ash wanted to become a Pokémon Master. He finally succeeded in his dream when he was 23. Although Ash wasn't even unaware of it, but the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon were actually there when his dream came true. Proud to see the human that they trusted and respected finally had made his dream came true. To them, no one deserved that title more than Ash.

"What's a Pokémon journey?" Alma asked.

"It's when human children are allowed to see the world on their own. Think of it as a coming-of-age. Children can go and see the world themselves to make their dreams come true or find themselves," Zekrom said.

"And how old do you have to be to go on a journey?" Alma asks again. This is so new to her.

"In different regions used to allowed their children at different ages. In the Kanto and Johto region, you can go when you turn ten. In Hoenn, once you turn eleven. Sinnoh, when you're twelve. Unova, can go at the age of thirteen. Kalos, at the age of fourteen. And finally, in Alola, it's the age of fifteen," Male Mewtwo explain.

"And what do those kids do on their journeys?" The blonde girl asking another question.

"Well, they go and catch Pokémon. And before you think they forced Pokémon to be their servants, Alma. They actually don't. Many of those kids catch Pokémon and train them. You may think that a Pokémon would hate being caught, but the truth is many of those Pokémon had actually became happy of getting caught. Once a human catch a Pokémon, the human and Pokémon will become friends throughout their journey. They help each other to become stronger and work together for their goals," Volcanion said.

_"The humans are capture Pokémon are called Pokémon trainers. They train all kind of Pokémon," _Celebi said. She look at Arceus who nodded, allowing her to show Alma what Pokémon battles were and should be.

Celebi flew towards the pool and showed Alma the imagines of past of the old of Pokémon training. The blonde girl was amazed to see Human. She saw humans and Pokémon getting along so well. So many humans look like her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watch the two species working together. Some humans helped put out a forest fire with the help of Pokémon and saving injured Pokémon. Alma even saw Pokémon battles, Pokémon Contests, and Pokémon Showcases. Alma couldn't be smile at the sights. Each were different but are the same. Working together and having fun to reach their goals.

"But's there's also bad humans there," the red Genesect said.

The pool even showed Alma the ugly side of humans. Humans abusing their Pokémon or abandoning them. Others stealing them from their trainers and selling them to other bad people.

"Humans are flawed creatures, Alma. They're not perfect, but some of them are kind, even with their flaws," Reshiram said.

"We Legendaries are no better either. Some of us can be as childish and immature as humans. While we may live for over thousands of years, we can still died like humans if we're not careful," Kyurem said.

The little blonde girl watch the imagines of the Human World as she listen to her family's words and warnings of humans. How she needed to be careful of who she trusted. But Alma notice one thing that she didn't have like the other humans, her feet won't covered by those things humans wear on their feet. While her feet were free, other humans' aren't. Alma became interest in those things since some of them look so pretty.

"What are those things on people's feet?" Alma ask.

**"Those are called shoes, Alma. People wear them a lot when they go out,"** Magearna explain.

Shoes? Alma had never heard of that word before. Alma look the shoes that the other humans had. She wanted her own pair as well. They look nice to have. Pokémon training and Pokémon trainers are so strange to her. Everyone talk about how amazing the trainer is while the Pokémon are the ones that actual the strong ones since they did all the training.

Maybe when she's older, she could go the Human World. Surely, her family would let her go on her Pokémon journey one day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Alma now knows about Ash and what he give to save the world. I just hope you guys actually like the story that the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to Alma about Ash. I'm curious what you all think of Cain and his plans. I was inspired by Howard Clifford from the movie 'Pokémon: Detective Pikachu'. Alma now wants some shoes. **


End file.
